


Passion

by Ppushitrealgood



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 07:54:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5326514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ppushitrealgood/pseuds/Ppushitrealgood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one-shot where Beca's a werewolf and stalks Chloe - Her prey. Or what she thought was going to be her prey, she didn't think she'd fall in love though.<br/>Some stalking and (very minor) character death.<br/>Also a little bit of Sta..ca? Stacie/Beca.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passion

"It's okay! You're fine! There isn't that much blood" Stacie says frantically as she drags Beca into the living room, the other brunette's breath was erratic and she was starting to freak out. "You're gonna be okay" she says as she runs off to find towels and just anything to apply pressure to the wounds.

Upon her return, though, Beca was standing up and undressing herself, looking completely confused. "Beca?"

Beca looks up at her friend, her hands shaking as she takes off the last item between her and the sight of her wounds, but as she wipes at the blood, there's nothing. Not even a scratch. "What the fuck is happening?"

This was the last day of Beca's happy, normal life.

Looking back on this moment was odd for her now. Three years ago, she was bitten. And three years ago minus one week, she bit her best friend and almost tore Stacie to shreds. If it wasn't for Jesse hitting her hard enough with a baseball bat, she may have lost everything, not just herself.

Jesse was a stranger to her at that point, but after he helped her save Stacie's life, she kept him as a friend, who quickly turned to a best friend. It took him two months to ask for the bite and become part of her pack. Which was a really odd thought to her, because the last thing she was looking for was to become some ridiculous alpha. She didn't bite him at first, it took months.

What changed her mind, was her boyfriend at the time, Luke. She had lost control of herself during their first time together since she got the bite, and ended up sinking her teeth into his shoulder. The rush was instant, she had a new beta and felt the power right off the bat.

So she bit Jesse the next day and found herself slightly obsessing over her new power. Which lead to her loss of control outside of just sex. Massacres that were in the news headlines about animal attacks killing dozens of people at a time depending on the area were all her and her pack. She became detached from the way human emotions were supposed to keep you anchored in morals. She had no problem tearing out the throat of someone who even looked at her weird. Right up until the moment she lost Luke.

He had ventured out alone, after she told him to stay. He refused her order and left, she felt his last moment, along with her power dropping down a level. By the time she found him, he had been long gone and left to rot by whoever did it. The wounds left on his body meant that someone had shot him, and the burning skin told her that it was a hunter who used wolfsbane in the bullets.

The danger of her pack being hunted down was enough to send her to a new town and find a new place to live. And considering they were all in college anyway, what better way than to transfer to a new one. A new college, a new life, a new hunting ground.

* * *

Their new home was Barden university. The welcoming committee was a single blonde girl who Beca could kill in half a second. And the funniest part was when the girl handed over a rape whistle, to which she said "It's everyone else who will need the rape whistle" while moving around her.

She bent the rules slightly by forcing her roommate out and bringing Stacie in, it took her about 5 minutes and all she really had to do was show her fangs. The girl practically fell backwards onto the floor and ran out, delighting Stacie into a laughter that made Beca lose control of herself and take the brunette against the wall with the door left wide open. She had no problem showing off her power and control, and anyone that wanted to join her pack was welcome to heighten her power to a new level. She wanted that rush again.

Stacie was just about the only one who could keep up with her sexually, the fact that Stacie was a female was a greater help, thanks to the ability to just keep going, and Beca wasn't the type to stop until she absolutely had to. The only way she could stop was to be near exhaustion, or grow bored of the act.

She eventually took Stacie away from the wall and kicked the door shut loudly to move the taller brunette to the bed instead, where they'd spend the next couple of hours rolling with each other.

* * *

After getting Stacie basically on the verge of passing out, she decides to let the girl rest and get dressed before venturing out to see what Barden has to offer in the way of discreet places to take a victim. While also keeping an eye out for dangers of hunters.

There was a group of students a few yards ahead of her as she walks slowly, stalking them and watching their moves as they talk and laugh with each other. Their every sound was heard by her, heartbeats on the faster side from the walking cardio. She could smell each of them, her heightened senses were tugging at her to surge forward and tear them apart in a chorus of screaming.

Her breath becomes harsher as she speeds her pace up to move closer to the group, only to snap out of her prey mode when her eyes dart around to a sea of people walking around tables. Her tunnel vision had almost caused her to attack in a populated area. It would have been certain death, or a gigantic massacre that even she couldn't imagine.

Her pace slows and she knows Jesse is nearby, her scanning eyes find him within a few seconds and he's talking with some guys. He looks over at her and ends up walking towards her, even though she didn't call for him. He knows he wouldn't join a group without her permission to do so.

"How's the roommate? They stuck me with a weirdo. Does magic and all." Jesse turns away from her to look at the people with a blissful smile.

"I got Stacie." Beca says, turning her gaze as well

"No shit? Lucky" he replies. That's when she stops scanning the area for her potential prey. Her eyes lock onto a girl who was walking with a blonde and smiling. Her head tilts slightly as she moves away from Jesse, ignoring his views on the University to follow the two girls and listen in on their voices.

"We're never going to find enough girls, Chloe!" The blonde one says, giving Beca the name of the one she intends on following, for what reason she isn't sure of yet.

"We will, Bree. You just have relax a little. Not every girl needs to be a supermodel"

"Ugh. But there are standards that a Bella must uphold"

"The past Bella, sure. How about we go for talent?"

Beca ends up ten feet behind the girls, close enough to catch a bit of the redhead's scent and breathe it in, closing her eyes for a moment. Scents tell her a lot about a person in a moment, and right now the redhead was worried for something, obviously about something that needs talented girls. Her eyes open again as the blonde replies

"Talent, yes. But we can't have an ogre on our team, the judges are assholes"

"An ogre? Bree, that's really mean" Beca smiles at Chloe's sweetness.

"Or maybe you're just naive!"

Beca's eyes narrow in irritation at the blonde and her instincts kick in, sending her sidestepping behind a nearby tree. The redhead stops the blonde by grabbing the tallest girl's arm, turning them into a position where they would have noticed Beca.

"Please, can we just keep an open mind about this? I don't want to lose just because we overlooked worthy girls"

"Okay fine. But if we lose because of you, I get to say 'I told you so'"

"Fine. Thank you"

"Whatever, Chloe. Let's just see what happens tomorrow at the auditions before we get too comfortable."

The girls start walking again, and Beca slides around the tree with her back to it until she can see them walking away from her again. She waited until they were a few yards before stepping out and following again.

Her chest was swirling with desire, and her want for this girl was starting to lead into a dangerous zone for the redhead, who was completely unaware of the stalking. This was going to be her first victim.

Unless the neurotic blonde keeps talking down to this Chloe girl. Every shady comment pulls at Beca's urges, turning her eyes to the blonde instead and letting out a low grumble.

The girls lead her all the way back to the dorm building and inside, where she kept her slow pace to follow them until they get to a dorm room and stop to unlock it. The topic of an a-Capella audition had taken over their conversation as the girls wonder how it was going to go.

It was going to end in a blood bath. Beca smirks to herself, the location was unknown at this point, but she has their scents. It'll take her half a second to find the trail.

* * *

The afternoon had taken her back outside to find Jesse again, where he acted odd until dropping the hint that he wanted to join a group, which just so happens to be an acapella group. A hard sigh comes from her as she turns to him on the park bench they sat on to watch people. "Dude, really? I was hoping to eat them tomorrow"

"What? Why? I thought we were laying low"

"You really think people are gonna miss a bunch of acapella nerds?" Beca leans back into the chair and rests her arm along the backrest.

"I think people would, yeah. Nerds are the ones with the grossly caring parents" he says, making a fairly good point. They had torn through a science museum once, painting the walls with blood and finding out in the next whole 10 months that parents of nerds are relentless in searching for the culprit animals. Signs, television commercials, even billboards. Not that it got them anywhere. Humans weren't the ones who did the murdering to them.

"Fine. Middle ground it is. The average idiot here to party" Beca stares out into the lessening crowd and nods her head towards a group "One o'clock. Group of average idiots"

"When do you want them?"

Beca stares for a moment and turns to look at Jesse "Maybe we should wait a while. Just to settle in"

"Anything you say" Jesse says, and her eyes move back to the group of idiots. She kind of wanted to kill them, but her mind was stuck on the redhead. Chloe. She  _needed_  to see that girl again.

"Where's Stacie? I haven't seen her for ages" Jesse instantly makes Beca smirk and shrug, which he noticed and snorted at. "Well alright then"

* * *

She had waited until Stacie woke up to go with the two of them to get food. Which would have been fine had she not caught a familiar scent, she knew who it was before she turned her head to look over at the redhead, who walked by without acknowledging her in the slightest. Chloe moved right behind her chair to walk by, making Beca's heart speed up.

The redhead ended up across the restaurant, but she had a perfect view, and she could focus on everything the redhead was saying. Her prey mode wasn't kicking in, which was odd, but she still had that urge to taste Chloe's blood. To sink her teeth into that perfect flesh.

"Beca!" her head snaps back to the two at the table and she raises her eyebrow in question "What are you looking at?" Stacie asks

"Nothing. Just thinking" Beca says, moving forward to start cutting at the steak she ordered and turning her gaze back to Chloe after Stacie's curious stare passes.

Beca's stalked before, she loves it. Watching people get so paranoid and making them think they're going crazy, then striking as soon as they settle into thinking they aren't actually being stalked. Choosing victims was the hard part though, finding someone worthy of her stalking was complicated. They had to draw her in, and Chloe was doing just that.

On her way out of the restaurant, she made sure to pay for all of the meals on Chloe's bill and walk out. She told Jesse and Stacie to leave, and they did, hesitantly. They don't ask questions though.

She stands outside, hiding in the shadows and watching the two girls in the restaurant, waiting until they wanted to pay the bill. The confusion on Chloe's face was enticing, making her hungrier to bite the girl. The curious bright blue eyes searched the restaurant as the two girls exit, and she hears the voices of them both as they walk out into the street where she starts to follow behind.

"Maybe it was a secret admirer" Chloe says, nudging the blonde's shoulder. Beca's lips grow into a smirk as she hangs back behind the girls.

"That's disturbing. I'm all out of whack now. I feel like we should go in there and pay someone else's bill. Like some kind of pay it forward thing"

"I wonder why they did it. Maybe it was Ryan Gosling and Channing Tatum"

"Ugh. Your tastes, Chloe"

"What? They're sooo cute" Beca grimaces in disgust as she listens to Chloe. The redhead may be one of the hottest people she's ever seen, but obviously the girl was too straight. "Or Angelina Jolie" Or maybe Chloe wasn't too straight. Her eyebrow raises at the back of Chloe, sending her eyes travelling down to the redhead's legs.

"Could you be any more typical with your choices?"

"Yes. George Clooney and Brad Pitt"

The blonde sighs loudly, which was in perfect timing with Beca's eyeroll.

She followed them back to the campus and dorm building, listening to every single word that Chloe had to say and zoning out a lot on the blonde's long winded speeches. The girls ended up at the same door as earlier, it was definitely their dorm room. And a place where Beca was going to get into to start leaving signs that she's watching.

She waited until the door closes to approach it and press her open hand against the door. She wanted to shove it open and make her move in letting her teeth sink into Chloe before ripping at it and tasting the blood and flesh of the innocent girl. She licks at her lips before moving back from the door and walking away.

Stacie had only woken up a while ago, but she didn't feel bad about exhausting the girl again. She had to get her frustrations out, and Chloe built them right up.

* * *

Beca woke up with Stacie underneath her, her last memory matches up with the position, but she can't actually remember falling asleep. She shrugs it off anyway, it wasn't the first time. With a light smack to Stacie's cheek, the girl wakes up quickly "Morning" she says as she gets up off Stacie and out of the bed to start gathering clothes.

"Morning" Stacie replies, following Beca's movements to getting clothes ready. "Can I ask you something?"

"Is that the question?" Beca says as she pulls on a robe.

"Is it okay with you if I maybe join a club while we're here?"

"Are you gonna say a-capella, because I swear to fuck" Beca huffs and picks up the clothes she put on top of the dresser, and when she turns around, Stacie's awkward stance answers her question loud and clear. "Oh christ, dude. Really? What is it with you two? Fine. Join your stupid singing competitions. I'm coming to the auditions though. Just to watch you two and… you know. Support by being sarcastic"

Stacie smiles at her and gives a quick head shake before they move out of the room and into the bathroom. Beca stops halfway down the line of shower stalls when she hears a light humming, then she gets a hit of the scent of Chloe's shampoo and starts to back up slightly to pull the curtain back a tiny bit. Which was probably the worst mistake of her life. Chloe's naked form shot desire through her whole body and she could hardly stop herself from looking. Luckily Stacie called out to her after she stopped walking. Beca reluctantly lets the curtain fall back into place and walk into the stall next to Chloe so she can focus on listening to the redhead's movements and humming.

She presses her palms against the tile as she stands under the cool water to keep her from throwing herself into the stall next door and mauling Chloe. In more ways than one, now. She wanted Chloe. Maybe even for a Beta. Beca grunts softly and says "Stacie" quietly. "I need you in here" she adds, and a few moments later, she hears Stacie's shower shut off and hands touching her back was all she needed to feel before turning and taking Stacie against the wall bordering on Chloe's stall. The redhead's humming stopped, and so did the movement noises and she knew that Chloe was listening to Stacie's quiet moans.

Beca stares at the tile behind Stacie's shoulder with her hand moving against the taller girl. She wasn't focused on the sex anymore. She was listening for anything in the redhead's stall. Stacie's hands gripping at her shoulders tell her the girl's close, and when she makes Stacie climax, she hears the sharp intake of air from the next stall. Chloe was definitely not straight. She smirks and wants nothing more than to do into the next stall to give Chloe what she's wanted to since she first laid eyes on the redhead. And by the lack of noises and close listening from the redhead, it won't be disliked.

Stacie's mouth sucking at her neck pulls her out of the daze she was in as she thinks about taking the redhead. Her hand comes to the back of the taller girl's head, silently telling the girl to go harder. Her eyes close as she envisions the girl against her as Chloe, which sends a shooting tingle down her body. Her hand pulls roughly at Stacie's hair to kiss the brunette deeply and push the sex into the place it needs to be. She doesn't do soft or slow.

Knowing that Chloe was standing still in the next stall was enough to get her off after minutes. Her mind swirls in thoughts of making Chloe hers, and she could do it any time she wanted to with a single bite. But she wanted something better, she wanted to make Chloe  _need_  to be hers.

She hears the redhead's shower turning off after her intense orgasm had her moaning, she doesn't usually moan, it was purely for Chloe's pleasure that she let it out, and she knew that Chloe felt it. She could hear it in the rapid heartbeat sounding through the tiled barrier between them. Chloe's breath was hard, and she could smell the arousal off the girl.

She nods at Stacie to continue showering in her stall as she turns her head slightly to listen to Chloe drying off and applying moisturizer. The smell hits her hard and makes her jaw clench with desire, which just sends her forward onto Stacie again.

* * *

Beca waited until the redhead and blonde were off on their way to the audition hall so she could pick the lock into their dorm room. The scent hit her long before the door was even open, and being in the room was a different kind of feeling from the showers. Half of the room had a cheerful aura, while the other was clean and controlled. So it was obvious which bed she needed to leave the wrapped box on. It held a necklace with a moon pendant. A full moon.

This was the sign she gave to her previous stalking victims, and it was interesting to her when they never caught on until she ended up ripping them apart. It wasn't her only clue. There were pictures of wolves to come, and more, also a dead animal, which was her last sign before she gives in to her urges.

She makes a slow lap around the room and picks up a framed photo of the redhead and blonde. So she takes it as she walks out, stopping in her dorm to shove the photo under her pillow and make her way to the ridiculous auditions.

It wasn't hard to get into the room and end up at the back, sitting against the edge of her seat and leaning forward against the backrest behind her so she can stare down at the red hair near the front. Chloe was cheerful, almost too much so. And maybe that's what draws her so close, she wants to ruin the redhead's spirit before ending the girl altogether. A sinister smile spreads across her face when she thinks about Chloe getting her future gifts, and soon she'll start showing her face to the girl.

The auditions were long. Horribly long, and there were two groups using the same place because they were double booked, at least that's what she got from the blonde and guy arguing and insulting each other. Chloe's hand against the blonde's arm stopped the argument quickly, anger spreads throughout her body makes her throat rumble quietly in a snarl.

The audition winners were unanswered at the end, and everyone will get their answers by the evening. Which means Stacie and Jesse are most likely going to be celebrating, and maybe she'll approach the redhead tonight.

"What'd you think" she hears from beside her, when she turns to look, Jesse's there and Stacie's moving up the stairs.

"You guys were good" she says, turning back to the table where Chloe was packing up things into a bag. "Really good"

"You said you weren't going to massacre the nerds" Jesse says quietly, making her eyes roll.

"I'm not massacring anyone. Calm down" Beca leans forward onto her forearm across the backrest in front of her to watch Chloe walking out. "I just want to rip one of them apart and see what she tastes like"

"Are we talking death, or sex here?" Jesse says, then waiting a beat before saying "Because both are bad"

"Not for me" Beca stands up when the two girls leave and climbs over Jesse's legs to get out and walk down the stairs with the two following behind her "Don't follow me" she says sternly, hearing them both stop suddenly.

It didn't take her long to catch up to her position where she follows the redhead, and her knowing smirk grows into a smile as soon as they get back to the dorm. She stands outside the door, closing her eyes as she listens to the reaction for the gift.

"What's this?"

"What's what?"

"There's a little present on my bed" the sound of the paper ripping fills her ears, then the top of the box slides off. "It's a moon necklace. What's it for?"

"Why do you keep asking me like I put it there? I've been with you since we left, Chloe."

"How did it get in here then.."

"Maybe that idiot R.A. let someone in. I'll go talk to her"

"Why would she just let someone in?"

"Because she's an idiot, Chloe."

Beca moves away from the door quickly and ducks into a cleaner's closet, waiting for the door to open and close again. When she looks out from the door, the blonde was walking away, then she stares at the door. Chloe was alone, vulnerable and she was yearning to be in there. To be biting the redhead everywhere and spilling that cheerful blood all over the room.

She stands still with the door cracked open just enough to watch the door, and Aubrey shows again, with a perplexed look that makes her smile return. As soon as the door to the room closes again, Beca moves out and walks back to it.

"I don't know how!" she hears from the blonde.

"So someone broke in here just to put a necklace on my bed?"

"It really seems that way. And I think you should report it"

"Why would I do that? It isn't like they left a death note"

"Because of the restaurant. Some creepy guy pays your bill, and now you're getting stalker gifts? You need to be careful"

"I'm sure it's nothing. It's probably Tom"

"Like he ever buys you anything. Come on, Chloe. That guy's a jackass"

"I know, but it isn't like we're serious" Beca tilts her head slightly and turns to press her shoulder against the doorframe. She hadn't caught another person's scent from the redhead, so this was new information. "I haven't even seen him for like.. two weeks."

"And you think that it would be him?"

"He could have been busy over the summer, I don't know. We don't really talk when we're together, Bree" Beca's eyes narrow slightly and she moves off the wall with a huff. "I'll call him and ask"

Beca's jaw clenches through the whole phone conversation Chloe has, and she moves closer to listen to the phone when the redhead asks where the guy is. Which sends her on her way.

The only thing she had to go on was a name and a phone voice. Which wasn't much, but she'll find him. She was lead to a frat house where they were carrying speakers inside and a truckload of decorations. She catches a guy by the arm and says "I'm looking for a Tom" the guy nods over to a guy across the street talking to two blonde girls. It couldn't possibly be that guy, not when Chloe was so attractive and perfect. To kill. Perfect to kill. Beca shakes out the thoughts in her mind as she walks.

She recognizes his voice instantly, the way he speaks and uses that condescending tone. She waits for him to get the numbers of both of the girls and turns around to her standing right behind him.

"Woah." he says, looking her up and down. Her blood was already boiling as soon as she heard that he was fucking Chloe as some kind of booty call. This just made it  _worse_. "Nice"

"Real nice. Let's take a walk" she says with a smirk that obviously makes him think something nice was going to happen to him. They end up behind the house they were standing in front of between two large bushes against the brick wall. Had this been any other hunt, she would have taken time to enjoy the moment more. But her building rage ended up with her reaching up to the guy's neck and releasing her claws to slash his throat open.

His wide eyed stare as he falls makes her feel better right away, and she kneels down next to him to make it look like an animal attack. Just because it'll be a little odd to only have claw marks on a neck. By the time she finished clawing at him, ripping at his clothes and flesh, she was covered in blood and leaned down with a loud snarl to rip into him with her teeth.

Her adrenaline pulsing through her was sending her heart into a frenzy as she tears at the skin with her fangs and kneels up again to let out a long breath, closing her eyes to savour the moment before looking down at her victim and standing up. Her sinister smile stays on her face as she walks away and makes her escape.

* * *

"You could have been caught! It was daytime!" Stacie says in a harsh whisper in the shower stall behind her. She was in the middle of washing off the blood when the girl came in after catching the scents mixed together.

"And I wasn't. If someone saw me, I'd rip their throats out too" she says as she wipes at her neck and chin.

"I just want you to be safe. I don't want you to get caught"

Beca turns around to face Stacie, noticing the emotions from the girl was always weird for her. Emotions were something she disconnected from long ago. "I'll be fine. You'll be fine. Jesse will be fine"

Stacie leaves the stall, unconvinced and still worried. The emotions were coming off the taller girl in waves and lingered in the air long after leaving her.

She had only just finished dressing when she heard Stacie's yell and a loud thump. She ran out of the bathroom quickly and the first thing she saw was Stacie holding a piece of black material and standing over a girl on the floor who was just starting to get up. It was Chloe's blonde.

"Okay.. I'm sorry. I honestly did not expect to be thrown across a corridor" the blonde says with a wince. Stacie moves forward and holds the blonde's arm to help the girl stand, and Beca watches her Beta's gentle hands on the blonde. That must be why Stacie wanted to audition, she had a crush.

"No, I'm sorry. It was just a reaction. You know…. to having a hood thrown over your head randomly" Stacie says while pulling up the blonde's shirt to inspect the injured area. Beca's eyes move to the blonde's blushing face and raises an eyebrow. She knows Stacie can hear that rapid heartbeat sounding off from the blonde's chest, so why wasn't she being more forceful with flirtation.

"It was stupid, I should have expected girls to know self defense, especially when guys are so skeezy in college" The blonde's hand moves over Stacie's, and even she feels the electricity. Stacie stands up straight and looks into the blonde's eyes, and the rising tension makes Beca smile. They look like they're about to kiss, any second now..

Stacie looks down again and drops the girl's shirt "Well, I think you'll live" Beca's head turns slightly with a curious expression. "Do you want me to put the hood on?"

"Um.. no, it's really fine. It's just a stupid ritual we do when we pick girls" Aubrey reaches for the hood, and Stacie pulls it away and glances at her before putting the hood on. "Are you sure?"

"Totally sure. Just don't run me into a wall, or I'll have to throw you again" Stacie says. Beca follows after waiting a while for the the girls to start walking. And she hears the whispering from under the hood. "Please don't be mad"

Beca huffs as she smiles and replies with her hushed voice "I'm not mad. As long as you know you're in my pack. I've always said you can fuck who you want"

"I know.. I just felt weird about having sex with you and.."

"Wanting to fuck someone else? I get it, dude" Beca veers off slightly to the side and moves onto the grass when she gets too close to the two girls. She couldn't risk her footsteps being heard, but she wanted to know how turned on the blonde was. Which wasn't a lot, unfortunately for Stacie.

"Thanks for being a best friend before an alpha"

"Did you say something?" Aubrey interrupts before Beca's answer, making her legs stop to fall back a few more feet before walking again.

"Nope" Stacie says

"I must be going insane"

Beca smirks as the two girls walk into an auditorium and out of sight. The place was dark, which meant she could go inside. And when she was inside and sticking to the shadows, the middle of the place was lit up with candles and a few people in hoods were standing in front of Chloe.

"Finally!" Chloe says as Aubrey puts Stacie into the weird line up.

"I know, I know" Aubrey says before turning to the girls and starting her speech about being Bellas. The hoods come off one by one, but the only person Beca could watch was Chloe. Who was insanely gorgeous in the candle light. She should remember that after she turns the redhead into her Beta.

The initiation process involves something with blood and Stacie's breath caught loud enough for Beca to hear it from across the auditorium. Chloe's voice was quiet when she held the wine glass. "Don't worry, it's Boone's farm" Beca huffs softly with a smirk and leans against the wall as she watches Stacie drinking from the glass and handing it off.

The blonde hadn't stopped staring at Stacie, and if she was any closer, she bet she could feel the arousal coming off the girl. Beca slides down the wall slowly when Chloe announces a party in the quad. She ducks into the darkness and hears the girls leaving, when she looks up, only a few of them left. Chloe, Stacie and the blonde were still in there.

"You guys can go, I'll clean this up" she hears Chloe say. Her heartbeat springs into action.

"Go, Stacie" she says quietly.

There's a few moments and Stacie's voice enters the room "Yeah. Dance with me, Bree"

Bree. Beca needs to remember that name. She looks up over the seats and catches the apprehensive blonde looking between the two girls, causing her eyes to roll. "Come on, dude."

"Please?" Stacie adds quickly

"Go, Bree. God. It's just candles"

"I know, but the weird-"

"Bree. Seriously. I'll kick your butt" Chloe says with a smile that lights Beca up.

Bree's sigh was loud, and then the footsteps make her silently celebrate. She looks up as Stacie walks out hand in hand with the blonde. She moves out slowly from the seats and watches Chloe as the girl turns to start blowing out the candles, giving her the chance to approach silently.

There's a loud ringing that bursts through the room, sending Beca ducking into a line of seats and into hiding again.

"Hello? ...Yeah, that's me…. Are you serious? ...When? ...Oh my god, I'm so sorry" Chloe's voice sounds slightly shaken and she moves to look between the seats to find the watery eyed redhead. "No.. we weren't really that close, we were just friends. Yeah… Yeah, I called him earlier to ask him something, that's why it was probably on his phone…. no, thank you for calling. I'm really sorry for your loss. Okay...bye" Chloe looks down at the phone for a while and the tears fall silently until the girl sniffs and wipes at them before blowing out more of the candles.

Beca's confused, to say the least. Chloe's reaction wasn't extremely emotional like she expected, and it wasn't as heartless either. There were a few minutes of crying before the girl pulled it together and started cleaning again. Now her introduction was ruined, she stayed between the seats until Chloe had finished and left.

She moves out after a while and finds the redhead a few yards ahead. She stayed close enough to hear if there were any more emotional reactions, but there weren't. And when Chloe got to the party, there were no signs at all that the redhead even got the news of the fuckbuddy's death. It would have pissed her off had she not noticed a while later that Chloe's drinking had started to get a little out of control.

Stacie had Bree so distracted that the blonde hadn't even noticed Chloe was drinking emotions away behind a mask. She moves closer, too close, maybe. She could clearly see the redhead's drunk spins and heavy heart from feet away and tried to stare away from the girl so she wasn't so obvious.

"Hey baby" she hears, and when she looks over at the redhead, a guy was moving up on Chloe, who was less than enthusiastic for the attention.

"Don't" Chloe says, which was all she needed to hear.

"Oh come on. You look the right amount of dru-" Beca grabs the guy's arm and yanks it back, snapping the bone and making him scream out in pain.

"Fuck off" she says, stepping forward at the yelling guy and making him run while cradling the broken arm. She sees Jesse's stare from the crowd and looks over at Stacie staring at her as well. She waves her arm to get them to go back to their partying and turns around to the redhead, who looked shocked. "What?"

"You just... " Chloe looks off in the direction the guy ran with a swaying step forward and Beca reaches forward for the cup in the redhead's hand, taking it off the girl to throw it onto the floor. "What are you doing?"

"You've had enough" Beca says, staring the girl down. The redhead's face falls into a frown and the tears well up way too fast for her to run from.

"I'm sorry" Chloe's hands move up to wipe at the falling tears as the redhead starts moving away. She follows behind the emotional girl, purposely staying close and loud to let the redhead know that she's there this time.

"Get some bad news?" She says from a few feet behind the redhead, Chloe stops and turns to her, the tears had stopped but were still settling in the blue eyes. A quick nod of confirmation and Beca moves her hand up to pat at the redhead's shoulder "You'll be fine. Death is just life"

Chloe's eyebrows furrow slightly and she waits for the redhead to move away, but it doesn't happen. "I know, but… I like the natural dying old deaths. Not being killed by some mountain lion in a college death"

Beca avoids the smile trying to release onto her face. Mountain lions always got the blame, no one ever wonders why there's a mountain lion in a populated area. "Yeah well, death comes when you least expect it, in ways that are both shitty and poetic"

"Poetic? What kind of death is poetic?"

"Romeo and Juliet? That was based on real life, wasn't it?"

"No.." Chloe stares at her for a moment, and she releases the smile to show that she's kidding. Chloe huffs and smiles back at her. "You're a dork"

"I've been called many things, but that's a new one." Beca says, looking down at the redhead's hand moving out towards her.

"I'm Chloe"

Beca slowly reaches out to take the hand offered to her, the heat from Chloe's palm hits her long before they touch, sending the heat rolling over her body. As soon as their hands connect, Chloe's sharp inhale makes her eyes narrow curiously, then she looks down at the redhead's chest holding a wild heartbeat. The redhead was feeling the electricity, maybe more than she was. Beca was the first to start the slow shake of their clasped hands as she returns her gaze to the bright blue eyes in front of her. "Beca" she finally says, hearing Chloe's heart skipping.

"Nice..to meet you, Beca" Chloe's voice saying her name makes her burn with desire and tighten her grip around the redhead's hand slightly. Chloe's hard swallow causes her to step forward, until their hands were together and pressing between them against their stomachs. They were inches from each other's mouths and Beca was sure to lose control on this girl and ruin her whole plan, but in this moment she was yearning too much. Chloe's arousal was filling her senses and making her breath heavy against the lips in front of hers.

"Beca" she hears, and when she turns her head, she sees Jesse standing ten feet away staring at her with a warning glare. She did say she wasn't going to kill the a-capella nerds. But one was fine. It was only  _one_.

"What" Beca says, taking her hand away from Chloe's and stepping away from the girl to approach Jesse. The desire from Chloe was still burning into her, even when she moves the length away to her Beta.

"What are you doing? You said you wouldn't" he whispers to her.

Beca sighs and looks over into the night in irritation. "It's just one" she says back in a whisper.

"One that is the co-captain of a squad, Beca"

Beca huffs and moves closer to her Beta, grabbing his shirt in a tight fist and pulling him closer "You really want to do this?" she says harshly. His expression changes quickly and he starts shaking his head. "Then leave me to do what I want" she shoves him back hard, sending him onto the grass. "Go back to your party" She watches him staring back at her for a moment before he gets up and moves away from them.

When she turns around again, Chloe was holding onto a lamp post and having trouble staying awake and standing. Beca raises an eyebrow at the weird stance and moves closer before bending and picking the redhead up, cradling the girl in her arms so she carry the girl back. Chloe's arms wrap around her neck and she looks down to the girl's head against her chest. It was an unlikely situation, but she's gonna have to get the redhead home safely. And it oddly wasn't pissing her off to have Chloe against her like this.

The dorm was easier to get into after she felt around for the key in Chloe's pockets and being successful. Laying the redhead in the bed earned her a groan from the girl that shot against her. She wanted to wake the redhead up and take the girl on the bed. Then everywhere else she possibly could. The smell of alcohol was too strong for her to go further than a kiss though, a kiss that was ruined before it even began. She could have Chloe screaming her name right now if Jesse hadn't shown up.

Beca stayed in the room for longer than she should have to watch the redhead sleeping. She was kneeling next to the bed and moves closer to the sleeping girl, touching her fingertip to Chloe's lips gently and moving her hand up to touch the girl's cheek and then rake her fingers through the red hair. She sucks in a breath and grabs the back of the girl's head with force and stops herself from hurting Chloe with a sharp exhale. She had to make herself leave the room a few moments later, closing the door quietly before she makes her way back to her own room and hoping Stacie was there.

She was left alone for far too long with her growing urges. And the second she opened the door, there was a girl walking by, who gets Beca's arm thrown around her and taken across the hall into the bathroom. She had to cover the girl's mouth until she threw the girl into a stall and pulled the curtain closed.

It was always easier to clean up her prey if it was in a bathroom. A few sprays of water and it was basically finished. Except for the body, which she threw out the window in hopes that it landed in the bushes. It doesn't worry her that the marks would mean the girl was moved and thrown out of a window, therefore proving that it wasn't actually a mountain lion. Although the police would most likely say that the lion somehow shoved the girl out of the window just so they don't actually have to do any work.

At least her urges were satisfied by a kill. Mostly. Killing without sex before or after was always disappointing to her. Like it left an itch unscratched. But the only people she could fuck are busy at a party that she really didn't want to return to.

Stacie got to the room and found her in bed, then rushed over to start a heated makeout session that could only possibly come from being so interested in Bree that the tension had to be released. And luckily, she was in need of her own release.

* * *

Beca was surprised when she heard Chloe's soft humming again, and when she looked behind the curtain, the redhead didn't even slightly look hungover. Beca let her eyes roam for a few moments before moving into the next stall again and pulling the curtain closed. "How was your sleep?" she says loudly, and she hears the movements stop in the redhead's stall.

"What?"

"You don't remember me, do you? I got you back to your dorm last night. You were pretty upset" Beca flips the lid off the bodywash and waits for the redhead's response.

"I think so. It's… I was hazy. I'm sorry. What was your name again?"

"Beca" she squirts the soap onto her hand and starts to rub it with her other to soap it up.

"Are you that...wait. You hurt someone, right?"

"I guess you could say that. I like to think of it as I saved you from being raped by a creep" Beca rubs the soap at her arm a little too furiously as she thinks of that guy she let get away lightly. She should have torn the whole arm off.

"Well...thanks, but I don't think that was necessary. I could have handled it a little...less violently"

Beca scoffs as she rubs the soap on herself "Yeah. Right. And while he was fucking you in the ass in the bushes, I'm sure all those 'No, please don't's would have made him stop and run away" She grabs the shampoo roughly "Don't worry, dude. I won't bother next time. I'll just let him go at you"

There was a long silence while Beca shampoos her hair, and just as she was about to step under the water, she hears Chloe's voice a little quieter, which she wasn't supposed to hear "I'm sorry. I've never been protected like that. I don't know how I'm supposed to feel about being okay with it"

Beca hesitates before stepping under the water and rinsing her hair out "You're welcome" she says loudly.

Chloe was quiet again, probably in confusion about her hearing the words. "Thank you, Beca" she hears after a few moments, making her turn to look at the tiles between them. She wasn't the kind to feel emotions, so why did that just make her heart skip.

Beca blinked at her own reaction a few times and turns off the shower and starts drying off and wrapping the towel around her quickly before stepping out and looking up when Chloe's curtain pulls back, making her come face to face with the redhead, who was also in a towel.

"Really. Thank you" Chloe says, and the eyes staring at her send her heart into a faster heartbeat. One that she chalks up to desire. She did want to push Chloe into the stall and make a repeat of the previous night with her added sex bonus, but she turns away and keeps walking out, leaving the redhead's thanks hanging in the air.

* * *

Beca breathes loudly and heavy as she stands in the dorm at her dresser, Stacie had just left for the shower and she needed a moment to get herself in check so she can follow the redhead out and watch the girl's movements.

It takes her a while, maybe too long. And when she gets closer to Chloe's dorm room, she listened until she reached the door and couldn't hear a thing. She'd already missed the redhead leaving. She looks both ways down the corridor and starts picking the lock, then she ducks into the room and looks around. It was empty. She moves across the room to the bed and crawls onto it before leaning onto her arms and lowering herself to the pillow, closing her eyes as she breathes in through her nose. Her legs move out from under her and she lays down on her stomach. Her breath was already heavy against the pillow before her hand found its way between her legs.

She rocks her hips slowly and moves herself against the bed with her fingers pressed hard against her. Pleasuring herself surrounded by Chloe's scent was euphoric, she was putting herself into a daze that leaves her moving faster until she was clenching tightly to the covers beneath her and grunting into the pillow as she climaxes.

Her breath settles after moments and she rolls over onto her back to stare up at the ceiling with a smile. She sits up on the bed and moves off to pull the covers back. The bed was made when she went into the room, and hopefully the sign was big enough to let Chloe know that she just fucked herself in the bed, or at least make the redhead think she slept in it.

She listened at the door for a moment to make sure no one was around before she leaves the room with a smirk and follows the scent leading to her redhead.

The trail took her to the auditorium from the night before and the nearing footsteps were about to meet her at the double doors, so she slows to a stop and the redhead walks out right in front of her and jumps from being startled, making her move quickly forward to catch the falling box of candles and straighten up again. "Need some help?"

"You scared me" Chloe says, staring at her for a moment before she hears the slowing heart beat that makes the redhead smile. "You kinda pop up randomly, you know that? And it seems to be at just the right time" Chloe leans in slightly and winks at her, which just makes her want to throw the box and shove Chloe against the wall. "I have to take these back to my dorm. Do you mind?" Beca smiles and shakes her head to say no, keeping the smile on her face the whole time Chloe takes to walk back into the auditorium for another box. She was going to see Chloe's face when they get into the dorm. "Thanks again. You're like my hero now"

Beca shrugs slightly as they start walking together, and she looks down at the redhead's neck, licking her lips instinctively as she thinks about tearing into it. Her eyes catch the chain at the bottom and she follows it right down to the moon pendant, which makes her eyes narrow in confusion. Chloe was wearing the pendant she left. That was a new thing for her, people tend to throw those out when they find out no one special gave it to them. "Nice necklace" Beca says, looking up as Chloe's eyes meet her stare.

"Thanks. I actually have no idea where it came from" Chloe says, turning down to look at the pendant "I really like it though. It's pretty"

"Yeah" Beca returns her eyes to the pendant and turns to look up in the direction they're walking. "So if you don't know where it came from, how did you get it?"

"It was on my bed. I think Bree left it there, that's my best friend"

"Huh. She didn't say she left it for you? Is it your birthday or something?" Beca says with a sly smile that goes unnoticed.

"No. She said she didn't. But I really have no idea who else would put it there. The door was locked when we left, so it isn't like the thing just magically appeared. It must have been Bree"

Beca looks over at the uncertain redhead and raises an eyebrow "Maybe it's a secret admirer"

"I don't think secret admirers break into people's dorms and leave gifts like that" Chloe says with a small laugh. "But there was this guy.." Beca looks forward again to hide her burning cheeks of anger "He paid for mine and Aubrey's meals a few days ago" Then she settles with a silent breath of relief.

"Sounds good to me. Free meals and gifts" Beca turns around to push her back against the entrance of the dorm building and waiting for Chloe to move in before stepping away from it.

"I don't know. Stalking is dangerous. It could be some really creepy old guy"

"Or it could be someone smoking hot who is totally amazing in bed" Beca was almost offended when Chloe's laughter bursts out.

" _Please_. I am not that lucky"

"You won't know until this person shows" Beca shrugs slightly and lowers the box to move it under the one Chloe tries to maneuver onto one arm.

"Thanks" Chloe lets go of the box until the door swings open and the redhead takes it again and walks inside. Beca watches closely, noticing the girl stopping in the middle of the room with her eyes on the bed.

"Something wrong?" She says, raising an eyebrow and stepping into the room behind the redhead.

"N...no. I just thought I made that. It's okay" Chloe moves the rest of the way into the room and slides the box onto the desk, then comes over to her to take the box from her and put it next to the other.

"So now you have a messy stalker" Beca moves over to the bed and pulls the covers back over to make the bed that she messed.

"I'm seriously sure I made that. I remember seeing a little hole in the cover when I pulled it over" Chloe approaches her side, and she turns her head to look at the confused redhead reaching for the covers. She watched the way Chloe's hair falls as the redhead leans forward, and the lip moving back between Chloe's teeth was enough to make her urges start clawing at her to move forward and release her fangs. "I don't know who it could be"

"Someone close to you, probably" Beca's clue was unnoticed by the contemplating girl next to her.

"I don't know who would do it. It can't be one of the new Bellas, they hadn't even met me when the things started"

"Do they have to meet you to be obsessed? Maybe they saw you one day and followed you back here" Beca keeps her voice quiet, and she could hear Chloe's fear rising. She was intentionally scaring the girl. "They could be doing all this to make you scared and then end up right where they want you. Paranoid… vulnerable… weak"

Chloe turns to her with a hard swallow, and she looks down at the bottom lip disappearing back into the redhead's mouth for a moment before popping back into place "Do you think so?"

Beca huffs with a smile and looks up at the blue eyes "I have no idea. Maybe. Or maybe they just think you're hot and wanna fuck you, so they're trying to buy you off" Chloe laughs softly, even though it was clear as day that the girl was worried. The fear coming off the redhead was turning Beca's lust up a dial or two. She was close to having the redhead, and it was difficult to deny herself the chance. But she turns away and makes a slow lap around the room while being watched by the redhead "Nice decorating in here"

"Thanks. Bree hates it, so I just do my side and let her... do her thing" Chloe cringes in disgust at the organized side and Beca smiles at the girl, dropping her eyes to look at Chloe's body. Knowing what the girl looks like naked was all she needed to think about on the bed earlier, and looking at it again was making her crave another round. "Do you wanna hang out some time?" Chloe snaps her out of her perverted gaze.

"I'll think about it" Beca says with a wink as she starts to move towards the door. "I'll find you when I have your answer" she says as she walks out. And it's so true. She's never far behind the redhead. And soon she'll know exactly where Chloe is at all times.

* * *

The redhead was intoxicating, the way Chloe moves, or smiles, or even just watches when someone was talking. Chloe was the type to feign interest even when stories are incredibly dull. It's as if the girl wanted people to be happy at all times, and she can see through it.

There was a slight sadness about Chloe somewhere deep in those bright blue eyes. The mask worked well on those that didn't look hard enough, but she knows that Chloe's loneliness was there, buzzing away in the depths of the girl's mind.

She watches from yards away, staying hidden behind anything that allows her a clear view. Shadows at night were her favorite hiding spot, being in complete darkness when the streetlights, or restaurant lights lit up the redhead. It was just like life was pointing out their differences. Chloe was light, and she was dark.

Her obsession was flipping between dangerous and harmless. There were intense moments where she wants nothing more than to kill the redhead, and then it swaps as soon as Chloe's smile hits her eyes and starts her intrigue, even though the smiles were never directed at her, they lit her up, set her on fire.

Her first actual conversation with the redhead seemed miniscule, but talking to Chloe sober was different, she wanted more of Chloe's attention, she needed all of it. The redhead was attracted to her, she knew that, but to push the girl further into what she needs was going to take a while. Her plan was set in motion, and soon Chloe will be the one following her around.

She waits for Chloe to walk by her dorm in the mornings, to see the girl breathless from morning exercise and usually Aubrey's there as well. Then she waits for the redhead to shower so she can enter the bathroom and bump into the girl accidentally on purpose as the redhead's usually about to walk into a stall. They had short conversations over the tiled barrier between them, usually about small useless things, but it was working. Chloe's interest in her was growing.

The redhead moved out from the stall quickly as she was leaving her shower, the redhead was in the process of wrapping a robe around the wet and naked body that she had stared at occasionally through the cracks of the curtain.

"I know you said you'll get back to me on hanging out, and I understand if you don't want to. I just thought I'd try again" Chloe says, and the rapid heartbeat from the girl makes her smile.

Beca doesn't say anything as she walks around the redhead and moves out of the bathroom with a smirk.

* * *

Toying with Chloe had become one of her favorite things in the world. Leaving small clues that she's been in the redhead's room, in Chloe's bed. She'd take small items and move them, or take them. She had items of Chloe's clothing stashed away in her room and thinking about the redhead's reaction to things missing, or changed, it made her excited. And she couldn't stop herself from giving in touching herself in Chloe's bed.

Every time the girl would leave the dorm, she'd make her way in to leave her messages, then she'd rush out to catch up and follow the redhead.. A few times she's left the thorny stem of a rose on the bed, secretly hoping to herself that she'd get the scent of Chloe's blood if the redhead picked it up and got pricked.

One of the evenings, she was following the redhead, assuming she was being lead to a restaurant or something. Only the girl ended up at a house party, where a few of the other girls from Chloe's group were hanging outside. The redhead hugged each girl individually, which only made her consider which one to kill first.

She was hanging back in shadows near trees in the neighboring yard and waited for the girls to move inside before she made her way to the house.

She already knew that Jesse and Stacie were in the house, but her focus was set on walking inside and finding Chloe. The scent of alcohol was so strong in the air that she couldn't track Chloe's smell anymore, and with the fairly large crowd of people through the house, it was going to be a difficult task.

She made her way into what she assumes is the living room, although the signs are hard to read when the room had no furniture other than two couches pressed against the wall, which were occupied by people. She makes her way over to the side of the couch and steps up onto the arm next to a person seated, who didn't seem to care anyway.

Her eyes scan the room, the people were packed in there far too tightly, but her eyes land on the red hair that gives Chloe away. The girls had ended up in the middle of a dancing group, and she had a perfect view of a guy trying to dance up on Chloe. She was just about to launch herself off the couch when she noticed the redhead turning around and rejecting the guy with a shove and a few words.

The guy stuck around for a few more words exchanged and ended up slinking off, but Chloe looked between a mix of sad and offended. So she did launch off the couch, but in the direction of the guy. It was an easy task to find him, the back of his shirt had some stupid logo on it. And it was even easier to get away with punching him in the face and breaking his nose.

As she makes her way around the bleeding guy, rubbing her hand as she walks, she ends up at Chloe's back and putting her hand out to stroke across the redhead's lower back lightly as she moves to Chloe's side and stops. The redhead looked to the wrong side first, then turns to find her standing there and smiles at her.

"Hey" she says, keeping her hand on Chloe's side, almost feeling like her hand was glued there forever now. She couldn't take it away from Chloe, there was a continual pulsing charge tingling up her arm, which makes her step forward to the redhead, who gasps almost inaudibly, which she may have missed had she not glanced down at the redhead's chest.

"Hi" Chloe says loudly, competing with the music blasting over their voices. She looks up into the redhead's eyes, the moment stopping time for just a few moments as they stare at each other in a new silence.

Her other hand moves to Chloe's wrist and brings the arm up to drape over her shoulder, which leaves the redhead blinking at her. Her fingertips trail a line up Chloe's arm as she moves forward until she's pressed against the body in front of her. She can feel the redhead's heart racing, and Chloe's other hand hesitantly moves up to her other side, then meet in the middle behind her neck.

Their embrace was heated up by her face moving down to the nape of Chloe's neck and taking a strong breath in, quickly followed by a content exhale against the skin. Chloe's breath hits her ear in a quiet, cool rush of air. Her intense need had to be controlled hard, she wanted to release her fangs and pull Chloe against her.

Another deep breath leaves her dizzy with desire, making her move her head back from the redhead's neck to look the girl in the eye with an expressionless face as she searches Chloe's eyes. There was a slight head tilt from Chloe that makes her hands tighten around the redhead's sides and push her back, setting a small distance between their bodies and giving Chloe the hint needed.

Chloe looked understandably confused as their stare continues, and she ignores it by smirking at the girl and reaching up to the arms around her neck to pull them down and spin the redhead. After she moves forward against Chloe's body, she wraps her arm around the girl's stomach, possessively holding onto the redhead as she slowly starts to move to the tune of her own song, one that isn't pumping hard over the noises of everyone yelling at each other. It was slow, and Chloe caught onto that and started to follow her guide, leaving them rocking their hips with each other.

Chloe's arm moves up behind her neck, holding the back of her head as they move, and her face turns into Chloe's neck again, pushing her desire further into the dangerzone. Her fangs impulsively release as she tries to catch her breath, and her mouth starts to open wider, but she catches herself in time when there was a noise from the redhead as well as the body against her going stiff.

Her eyes turn down to the neck, and she doesn't see any puncture wounds, so she looks up to find what Chloe was reacting to, finding a perfect view of the guy with a bleeding nose against the wall, and a girl trying to nurse the nose while a few guys yell questions about who did it. She smirks at the sight of their frantic curiosity, until Chloe's hand falters and drops.

The redhead moves around in her arm, leaving it to snake around Chloe's back instead "Did you do that?" Chloe asks, and she glances over the girl's shoulder at the bleeding guy, and back at the blue eyes in front of her, looking scared at her. She shakes her head to say no and tilts her head to the side as she watches Chloe's contemplation kick in. "I don't believe you"

Beca gives a quick smile before moving forward against the redhead again, this time moving her mouth to the girl's ear and whispering against it "Does it bother you?" she says against Chloe's ear, feeling the sharp inhale and hesitation from the girl, making her instincts kick in and pull on the girl hard, keeping the redhead's body tight against hers, her fangs releasing instantly and making her shake her head to control herself and hide them away again with Chloe's body pressing against hers, letting her feel every harsh beat from the redhead's heart against her chest.

Chloe's hands move to her sides and stay still for moments before they start sliding up her back until they stop and hold her shoulders. Chloe was giving in to her and she could end this right now and make Chloe hers. One small bite is all it'll take. She stares down at the neck in front of her and lowers her mouth and clamps around the skin with her human teeth, instantly feeling Chloe's fists gripping her shirt at her shoulders and making her exhale harshly and tighten her bite, releasing a small moan from the redhead that rolls a heat over her body and sends her urge to a new heightened level.

Her hands cling to Chloe's sides, keeping the girl's hips firm against her own as she breathes heavily against Chloe's neck, her teeth most likely leaving a mark already. She hears a small whimper from the redhead and closes her eyes, taking in the moment before she opens her mouth again, releasing the fangs once more with the intention of following through this time, but she catches herself once more and turns her head to the side, forcing her fangs away before she moves up to look at the redhead and drops her hands away from the girl before she pulls herself out of the redhead's grip and moves into the crowd.

The sounds of the party rush back into her head as soon as she left Chloe's embrace, and she hears her name being called out, it was Jesse, and she knows what it was about. He could probably feel her about to lose it. She makes it outside with an erratic breath and catches a couple sneaking around the house. Which was exactly what she needed.

* * *

Jesse had ended up outside and helped with her kill, then they hid the bodies and took off before being caught covered in blood. It was surprising to her that no one  _had_  caught them yet. Walking across the campus covered in blood isn't exactly normal, and people were around, but completely oblivious to their surroundings.

Jesse had asked her relentlessly why she had almost lost control in front of everyone at a party. She didn't say a word back, because she knows it'll cause her Betas to freak the fuck out, and she didn't need that, or want it. She wanted Chloe. But she needs to wait for Chloe to need her. She wanted Chloe to think about her just the same amount as she thinks about Chloe.

Her mind was swirling with thoughts about being that close to the redhead, the way that skin smelled, the rapid heartbeat against her chest, the hands clinging to her. She needed it again, like it was a drug. She was edging her kill urge, getting it to the point of no return and pulling back. It was getting her more excited for the kill, she wanted it a thousand times more now, even long after her shower.

A low growl escapes from her throat as she stands in the middle of Chloe's room, the surrounding scent torturing her more. She turns her head towards the closet door and moves toward it. After she opens it slowly, her eyes move along the hanging dresses, shirts and jackets.

She moves forward and grabs the sleeve of a jacket, bringing it up to her face for her to breathe in the scent, her eyes close slowly. She knows she should still be at the house party and ripping anyone who touches her apart. But for the sake of Chloe's safety, she was here. Smelling the redhead's clothes like a creep. She reaches forward and unzips the jacket to take it off the hanger, then she brings it to her face for another smell before she puts it on. She looks down at herself with a small smile, and she no longer felt like it was her wolf urges doing these things.

Her eyes spring open when she hears the rattling of keys at the door and moves quickly into the closet, slides the door closed and pushes herself to the other side into the corner. Her guard dropped, she should have been listening closer.

"I know, I just don't get it. I swear she's interested, but then she rejects me and just… leaves… Yes, I know that I know nothing about her" It was Chloe, and either the redhead was on a phone call, or she's obsessed with a crazy girl. "Bree, please. I- yes. I know it is" Beca stiffens when the closet door opens, casting light in. She was hidden in the far corner behind clothes, and slinks down lower to hide her face from the redhead just in case. "Why not though? I think she's interesting…. Because I'm allowed to? Stop getting on my case about this" A few of the hangers move, and it gives her the chance to move lower onto her knees and lean down under the hanging clothes in her way so she can find Chloe's bare legs and feet at the door of the closet. "Bree! Stop. It's just a crush. A big… big crush on someone that I don't even know… Yes, I know she's weird. I get it. Stop worrying so much, I can take care of myself… Okay, fine. Bye"

She hears the beeping of the phone and Chloe's soft sigh, then the door slides shut and leaves her in the darkness again. Her eyes close as she listens to the movements around the room, then the door closes.

After waiting a short while, she pulls the door open in front of her and scans the room, finding it empty. She crawls out and walks to the door, listening first before she opens it and makes her escape. Sighing at her close call. She was getting sloppy, and it won't happen again. It  _can't._

* * *

Beca's next gift came the day after in the form of a page ripped from a hunter's book. It was a drawn picture of a werewolf. The book had fallen into her possession after she killed the hunter. It was one of the first hunter that she came into contact with after Luke, and she showed no mercy when she killed him. The book was in the guy's jacket, so she lifted it and kept it all this time.

It was perfect that she put it under the redhead's pillow and exited the room quietly. She hadn't stuck around for the reaction this time. Jesse had organized a date with her and Stacie, so she made it a point to show up and settle the guy's nerves about her interest in Chloe. Even though she knew she had sort of lost it too.

The afternoon was spent in Jesse's dorm room, so it involved a  _lot_  of laughing at all of the geek gear that his roommate had stored. The figurines and magic equipment was ridiculous. And then Jesse's side was plain and boring. It was like Chloe and Aubrey's room, only more intense.

"So... " Jesse starts, and she turns to him with a look that tells him she knows exactly where it's going. He purses his lips and she rolls her eyes.

"I just want fun. She's going to be fun. Get off my back about it before I break yours"

"Okay, I'm sorry. She's just….she's really well liked in the a-capella world"

"What's happening?" Stacie asks, interrupting them and making her sigh and turn to the taller girl

"Your girlfriend's best friend is going to join the pack" Beca says bluntly, leaving the girl blinking at her in a stunned silence.

"And she's voiced this to you?" Jesse asks, moving to sit on the bed against the wall.

"She will" Beca says, turning to look down at the guy. All Beca wanted to do was run out and actually be near the redhead at this point.

"Is that why you've been so distant?" Stacie gets her attention again, and the brunette actually looks happy.

"Yeah?"

"It's just.. you've been gone a lot, I thought I did something wrong" Stacie sighs with relief and Beca steps forward to grab the girl behind the neck.

"You did nothing wrong" she says before pulling Stacie into a hard kiss and moving the girl away just as roughly to breathe against the lips in front of her. "You're perfect the way you are" she lets go of the smiling brunette and turns to Jesse again. "And so are you" Even if she doesn't completely feel that's true anymore, she keeps her smile planted on her face, all while thinking about Chloe.

* * *

It was two in the morning when she and Stacie were walking back to their dorm building together. They had stayed up for ages just talking and making fun of each other and Jesse's roommate.

She walked back with Stacie and notices the police tape in the light of the night sky on the side of the building, smiling to herself at the sight. She hadn't even noticed earlier that they had found the body. She glances over at Stacie before stepping forward and pushing the door open, holding it for the taller girl to move in.

"Do you think Aubrey would freak out if I told her what I am?" Stacie looked just as freaked out as Aubrey would.

"Yes." Beca says, letting go of the door and walking beside the girl again. "I don't think it's a good idea. But if you trust her, that's on you. Don't blame me when she posts it online and sends all the hunters here to kill us all" Stacie falls silent and she looks over at the brunette "But seriously, If you think she'll keep it quiet. Do your thing. I trust your judgment"

Stacie nods slowly and starts unlocking the door, stopping after it clicks open to turn to her "Thanks, Bec. You really are the best" Beca shrugs at Stacie and looks over as the door swings open. Her bed cover was pulled down, and she narrows her eyes slightly at the small box left on the pillow..

When she walks into the room, she smells Chloe's scent, as well as Aubrey's. As she stands beside her bed, she bends down and doesn't catch any hints that the redhead had done the same thing she did. Which was a pity, really. She picks up the box and pulls it open to find a necklace with a sun pendant.

"What the…. why were they in here?" Stacie says, and she turns to the girl with a smile.

"I may have met my match"

* * *

Beca had a chair set up just inside the door of Chloe and Aubrey's dorm room, waiting for the two girls to wake up was excruciatingly long, but she had the two blocked in. Aubrey's alarm startles her into an alertness and the blonde's arm blindly feels above the bedhead to the phone and moves back to the bed, silencing the alarm.

"Chloe.." she hears from the blonde. "Chloe!"

"Mm?" Her eyes move to the other side of the room where Chloe's answering from.

"Shower time soon"

"Okay" The was a few moments of silence, making Beca think the girls were falling asleep again. "Do you think she's going to freak out?"

"I doubt it was even noticeable. If you left that fucking necklace like I told you to, it would have been an obvious sign that you know, rather than just leave that sun one"

"I like it though" Beca's eyes move to the floor after Chloe's admission. "I think she's interesting"

"She's a fucking creep. You really think someone who breaks into your room is interesting? She's been stalking you for days, she punched that guy, hid in your closet, and she even broke a guy's arm in front of you. Don't fucking fall-" Aubrey sits up quickly and stops when their eyes meet.

"Hi" Beca says, leaning forward slightly to rest the middle of her her forearms on her knees. "So you were saying?"

Chloe sits up a moment after her presence was known and stares at her nervously. "What.. what are you doing in here?"

"Oh you know. Being interesting" Beca says with a quick shrug. "You know I had this whole plan. I was going to make you  _crazy_ , and then you had to go and switch things up on me"

"I'm… - I didn't.."

"Sssh" Beca says, pressing a finger to her lips. "You" Beca points at Chloe "Are the one who interests  _me_. How is it that someone can seem so… switched on and full of light… how are you so heartless? I mean Tom was someone you knew well, right? I mean…  _really_  well" Beca leans back into the chair and hears the hard swallow from Aubrey. Chloe was just confused by her questions.

"I didn't…. we just…"

"Fucked. A lot. Yeah. So how are you functioning right now? You seem like the type who thinks of sex as meaningful" Beca's eyes move across the room to Aubrey, the blonde's fear was filling every piece of the room since she caught on to Beca's hint. The stare intensifies Aubrey's heartbeat and she smirks before turning back to the redhead.

"It  _is_  meaningful with the right person.. but Tom...he was.."

"Well shit. You know. I wish I knew that before. Here I was thinking that this guy was taking advantage of you"

"Bu-"

"You know, the second I found that guy, he was talking to these two girls. They were hot, too. He would have had fun had I not ripped him apart" Beca slumps back against the chair and stares at Chloe's realization. "Yeah. That was me"

"They said it was a mountain lion" Chloe says through the growing fear.

"They always do" Beca holds up her hand and turns it over to release her claws. The response was instant. Aubrey jumped up and moved across the room to Chloe, putting both of the girls in one spot. "Don't worry" Beca retracts her claws again and drops her hand to her lap. "I'm not gonna kill you both. Not yet, anyway" She stands up and moves closer slowly, watching Aubrey's hand sliding across the mattress to Chloe's. "I just wanted to let you two know that if you ever let yourselves into my room again, you'll be joining Tom"

"We won't" Chloe says. Beca leans forward onto the bed, holding herself up on an arm as she reaches forward to the necklace around the redhead's neck.

"Keep this on. If I see you without it, I'll make sure Aubrey's the one who gets my reaction. And it won't be a nice one" Chloe nods at her without taking a breath and she smirks as she glances to Aubrey before standing again and walking towards the chair, sliding it out of the way before walking out and closing the door behind her.

"Oh my god" she hears from inside the room. Chloe's voice was shaky and emotional and it fills her pleasure metre.

"I know. We need to like… I don't know. We need to do something" Aubrey says quietly. Her head turns towards the door.

"How do we even find out what to do?"

"I have no idea.. Chloe, I'm seriously worried. I can't let you be near her, that's fucking insane"

"We can't stop her though. She just let herself in here while we were sleeping!"

Beca walks away after feeling satisfied with the two girls' reaction. When she gets back to her dorm, she sees Stacie sitting on the bed looking blank faced. Which means the girl was annoyed and too scared to voice it. "Don't start. I did what I had to do"

"By scaring the girl that you know that I like?"

"It's not my fault she's Chloe's roommate" Beca says with a shrug as she climbs onto the bed and lays on her back. "Besides. They're both perfectly fine. No marks at all. I didn't touch Aubrey. So calm your ass down and go convince your girlfriend not to try and kill me"

"Why would she kill you? You said you didn't touch them"

Beca sighs loudly and turns to look at the brunette across the room "Because I showed them my claws and told them I was the one who killed Chloe's fuckbuddy"

"You  _what_? When?"

"All that blood? Come on. You think I just fell over and split my lip?"

"I didn't know  _who_  you killed, okay. That's…. you killed Chloe's ex? Don't you think that's slightly weird for you to do? Since when have you been so obsessive that you kill exes?"

"I don't recall ever fucking asking for your psychoanalysis. Shut the fuck up and go visit your girlfriend before I do" Beca's threat gets taken seriously and the brunette moves out of the room quickly.

* * *

Beca was just about to leave to watch Chloe leaving for the morning exercise routine with Aubrey, and ended up freezing at the door after she caught Chloe's scent. Her eyes move to the door handle, expecting it to turn, but there was a knock on the door instead. She smirks and turns her head to look at Stacie staring back at her with expectation.

Beca turns back again and pulls the door open, finding Chloe standing there with Aubrey. Her stare sticks to Chloe's eyes, filling her with a new kind of feeling, one that makes her own heartbeat quicken in pace. "What are you doing here?" She says, her eyes dropping to Chloe's chest and finding the necklace over the top of the workout tank.

"I have to talk to Stacie" Aubrey says, which she hardly hears because her eyes turn back up to look into the bright blue orbs staring her down.

She lets out a small noise and moves forward towards Chloe, causing the redhead to start moving backwards into the corridor, then she smirks again, turning Chloe's direction, herding the redhead around in a circle until the back of Chloe was pressed against the wall next to her door. She turns to look at Aubrey, who swallows hard and moves into the room quietly.

"Please don't hurt her" she hears from Chloe in a soft voice "You can do anything to me, just… don't-"

"I'm not going to hurt her" Beca says, her mouth moving too fast for her brain. It had slipped out without her permission, she would never have said that. Chloe's relief was instant, and she wanted to take it back, but there was a hint of a smile from the redhead that makes her stay quiet.

"Thanks. I thought you'd be a crazy monster. Maybe you're a big misunderstood softy" Chloe looked hopeful, and she huffs at the statement before moving her hands up to the wall on either side of Chloe's head.

"I'm the most dangerous person you will ever meet" Beca moves closer, feeling the fear rising in Chloe makes her smirk "You think all these bodies showing up are just appearing?" she says, tilting her head upward to brush her lips over Chloe's. "I love ripping people apart, covering myself in their blood and sinking my teeth into their skin" She looks at the horrified look on Chloe's face and huffs with a smile.

"Please, stop" Chloe's voice was quieter, and she leans forward to press her lips against the corner of the redhead's mouth before pushing herself off the wall and staring at Chloe from a few feet away. "Do you want to kill me or kiss me? Or do you just want to keep me scared of you to drive me crazy?"

Beca's smile slowly fades away until she's left expressionless and staring at Chloe in silence for a few moments. She glances at the door before sighing and stepping forward, which causes Chloe to stiffen. "Okay. I admit I was a little over the top just then. I won't hurt you, at least… I'll try not to"

"You'll  _try_  not to?" Chloe asks, the fear was still washed over the redhead's face, pulling at her to try again. Which only makes her feel conflicted. She wants Chloe to feel good, but she also wants Chloe scared, too afraid to even move without her. "What does that even mean?"

"I have myself under control" Beca says, keeping her eyes on Chloe's, who ends up looking away from her.

"Are you sure about that? Because it seems like anyone who even talks to me gets hurt, and you've been stalking me" Chloe looks back at her with a slight apprehension about bringing all of this up. "And you've been scaring me on purpose, coming over to me just to reject me and make me feel confused, and then at the party, you got so close to me, only to run away again"

"And that… was me controlling myself. If I stayed, I would have…"

"Lost control." Chloe interrupts. And she's silent for a moment, then nods. "So you take off to keep me safe?"

Beca wants to say yes, but that will settle Chloe too much. Make the redhead feel safe with her. "I take off because I'm not ready to end you yet. I like playing with my food" She says with a little too much excitement. Chloe's gaze drops from her, and the tears well up way too fast for her to run away from. She groans softly and closes her eyes in defeat. "Okay, don't do that. Yes, it's to keep you safe"

"You don't mean that" Chloe wipes at the tears, and Beca just wants to die right there. She reaches up with both of her hands and wipes at the redhead's tears instead, making Chloe's hands move away, and the bright blue eyes return to hers.

"I'm a monster, Chloe. I don't do love and relationships. All I can tell you is that I'll protect you"

"No, Beca. You won't protect me, you want to cut me off from everything just so you can own me or something" Chloe shoves at her chest, sending her back a few steps and leaving her stunned that the redhead even  _could_  do that. "You want to make me some kind of bitch just as a game. You're right, you are a monster"

Beca's jaw clenches when Chloe moves to walk away from her, and she considers lunging forward and breaking one of the redhead's bones. Just to show the girl who's in charge. But instead, she watches Chloe walking. Stepping further away from her and she could hear the sniffing from the crying, but she can't move.

* * *

Beca did follow Chloe after the shock wore off. All the way to the redhead's dorm room. Only she stayed outside the door and listened to Chloe regain control over the emotional reaction she caused. She was leaning against the wall beside the door, waiting for minutes after Chloe stopped crying and sniffing. There were footsteps moving closer to the door and she turns her head in time to see it open.

Then she hears Chloe's voice saying "Come in" softly. Which she does so instantly, giving Chloe a glance on the way in and finding the redhead's eyes still red from the crying.

"You're right you know" Beca says as she moves through the room and sits on Chloe's bed, her eyes darting up to watch Chloe closing the door and moving to her side. "I do want you to be mine. Completely mine. It's like...written in my nature. I can't help it"

Chloe was quiet for a minute and nods at her before looking down. Beca sighs as she searches around the room for a distraction, only to feel a tickling against her hand, followed by fingers gliding over the back of her hand to settle. Her eyes drop to the sight of Chloe's hand pressing against hers, and she looks up at the redhead, completely confused by the gesture. "I know that you're…. not human completely. And I know you have a totally different life to me, but you need to realize that I'm...me. I belong to me. I don't belong to you, and I never will"

Beca leans over and reaches up to the other side of Chloe's neck as she moves close to the redhead's ear to whisper "You're so wrong about that". She wanted to push the girl back, to make Chloe hers now. But Chloe didn't want that, and she needed Chloe to  _want_  her. So she lowers her hand away and presses her lips to the redhead's cheek before standing up and walking towards the door.

"Wait" she hears, making her look up and turn around to Chloe. "I just… want you to not hurt me or my friends. Don't just  _try_. If anything happens to them, I'd die" Beca takes a deep, frustrated inhale and releases it through her nose. "If you can promise me that, I'll let you do whatever you want to me"

Beca's eyes narrow slightly and she moves across the room to Chloe again, who tenses up at the intensity of her pace. She stops in front of the redhead and gets down to her knees to try and seem a little less threatening. A move that even she doesn't understand. "I'm doing this because I want you to want me. I don't want you to feel hopeless and stuck. I want you to give yourself to me because you  _want_  to"

Chloe stares down at her with confusion, and she's likely staring back with confusion because that wasn't what she came in here to say. She came in here to threaten Chloe until the redhead gave in to her. She grunts and gets up from her kneeling position, making Chloe stare up at her curiously.

"If you tell anyone what I just said, I'll kill everyone you love" she says, walking out of the room quickly and growling at herself as she walks down the corridor. She doesn't even know what the hell she's doing anymore.

* * *

Beca stares intensely at the stage where Chloe was moving around and singing. The redhead looked happy up there, it was always a nice reminder to know Chloe's a bright light in everyone's darkness. She was happy almost all of the time. The redhead had a voice that entranced her, and simultaneously hated and loved it. She couldn't figure out what it was doing to her, either. Chloe was making her soft.

Beca needed to have Chloe. And it won't be long, she can feel it. Chloe had started to look for her whenever the redhead was outside. She would let herself be seen if it wasn't for the fact that she felt her control slipping slightly while Chloe's interest in her grows.

She had to lose control in a private area. She wasn't about to risk an interruption when she finally gets to bite into Chloe. Or when she makes the redhead scream her name. Maybe she'll do it at the same time. If it even ends that way. Lately she's been actually  _smiling_  when she thinks about the redhead.

Beca moves forward on the seat as the song ends and she stands as soon as the girls move off the stage so she can sneak into the backstage area. It doesn't take her long to get back there, but Jesse calling out to her caused Chloe to turn around when she was feet away from reaching the redhead. Beca turns her head to look at her Beta and turn her head slightly in a threat that makes him turn around and return to the group of guys. When she looks back again, Chloe had moved over the space between them and looked at her nervously.

Beca's head turns slightly as she eyes the girl in front of her. "You have an incredible voice" she says, which makes Chloe's eyebrow twitch in curiosity. "What?"

"I just… thought you'd come here to… I don't know." Chloe's gaze drops from her slightly and it sends an odd tightness into her chest. "I thought you were going to make me your bitch or something"

Beca huffs out a laugh and leans forward to whisper something in Chloe's ear, but gets caught up in the moment and nuzzles into Chloe's neck, breathing the scent of the girl deeply and bringing her hand to the other side of Chloe's neck, causing the redhead to go stiff against her as she releases the hard breath against the skin in front of her mouth. Beca grunts and moves away reluctantly, keeping her hand against Chloe's neck as she stares into the confused blue eyes. Then she releases the girl quickly and steps back "Good luck out there" she strains to say as she moves backwards, then she turns around and leaves the backstage area to find a private spot to settle herself. If her stupid Betas weren't so fucking geeky, she could use one of them. She needs another Beta. Not that she's even interested in anything other than Chloe anymore. She needs Chloe.

"You're not supposed to be back h-" Beca moves forward quickly toward the sound of the voice and sends her teeth into the front of the neck of the security guard and drags him into the closest room.

* * *

Beca hadn't lost control of herself this many times. Not for ages. She was staring down at the bloody guy laying on the floor, the blood had been spread all over the place and she was indoors. It was going to be impossible to pass off as a mountain lion unless she can get the body outside. Without being seen.

Beca turns her head towards the door when the nearing Betas walk in and find her covered in blood and over the guy. "Jesus" Stacie says, closing the door quickly

"What the hell are you doing, dude? We felt you losing your shit" Jesse moves closer to her and she shrugs.

"He was the one who talked to me when I needed to calm down" She looks down at the body again and smirks "Which I'm glad for. It worked. Mostly" She looks back up again and reaches a hand out to Stacie "Wanna finish me off?"

"We can after we clean this. They're gonna be checking the rooms soon. We have to be quick" Stacie replies, earning a loud sigh from Beca.

Beca was the one on body duty, since she was already covered in blood anyway. And it was the more fun job. Stealth was her strong suit, and carrying a body while covered in blood was a fun test for her to pass.

She managed to get the body outside fine, only when she was moving back in, she stops on the spot when the guard at the other end of the hall sees her. He reaches for his gun and arms yank him into a room. Which was shortly followed by a gurgling scream. And now she has to carry out a  _second_  body.

When she walks into the room and sees a bloody Jesse, she sighs "Really dude? You just got pissed at me for doing that"

"He was gonna shoot you!" he says, then Beca reaches down and pulls the guard up by the arms.

"Who will believe a goddamn mountain lion ate two security guards? With guns." Beca says as she starts dragging the guy.

"The police will" Stacie says with a smirk.

"I hope you're right" Beca replies.

* * *

Beca had showered before she let herself find the redhead and watch the girl celebrating with her friends from outside the bar. The girls were obviously buzzed, and Chloe was all smiles. Stacie was in there with Aubrey, and the brunette had glanced over at the window a few times before the calming nerves let the girl relax into the fun.

Beca's eyes spent the longest time lingering on her redhead, who was being a little more controlled with the drink intake. Half of the girls moved to the dancefloor, and Chloe's excitement over a song made her smile and relax against the wall.

Chloe's body moved in ways that made her lick at her lips and stare a little more intensely. The redhead wasn't doing anything seductive in her movements, and Beca was starting to think she wasn't just attracted to making Chloe break down, she might be attracted to the redhead's light. Like a moth.

Beca's chest tightens when the dancing girls were joined by guys from the bar. And Chloe was starting to dance with one, which was enough for her to see. He was a tall idiot who probably spends too much time looking in the mirror. Beca exhales sharply and spins around to the door.

In a split second decision, she ended up starting a bar brawl that sent the girls scattering and screaming. She had grabbed the guy and thrown him backwards, breaking the chair of another guy and pissing him off as well. Stacie moved in front of her when the guys turned on each other and stopped her from killing everything in sight.

"Bec. You're in a public bar with cameras. We can't do this here" Stacie says, cupping Beca's cheek lightly. A flying chair sails over the bar and makes her look outside to the gathering girls and Chloe moves forward towards the bar again. She looks inside the door at a guy with a broken bottle, and back to the door when Chloe's about to enter and run into the guy.

She rushes forward and slides in front of Chloe, taking the bottle into her stomach with a grunt and looking up at the guy as she grabs the bottle sticking out of her to pull at it and swing it up, cutting the guy's throat open with the shards.

"Oh my god" she hears from behind her, followed by a gasp and when she turns around, Chloe's eyes drop to her stomach and send the redhead forward to start pushing against the already healing wound "We...we can stop the blood. I can… it's okay. Right? You're okay" Chloe's words and breathing were frantic as the redhead pushes against her stomach, stunning her into silence. Chloe was somehow falling for her, she can hear it in the heartbeat, and Chloe's tears, and the need for her to be okay. "Talk!" Chloe says loudly, pulling her out of her moment.

Beca lunges forward, grabbing Chloe around the neck and pinning the redhead to the wall "If you ever fucking let that happen again, I'll tear your throat out" Chloe nods at her and releases a shaky breath, and she turns to look at her side to Stacie before releasing the redhead and taking Chloe's shaking hand to turn the girl around and start leading the two outside. "We need to get out of here before the cops come"

The group split up and send the girls back to their dorms, only Beca was staying with Chloe, and Stacie was staying with Aubrey.

When Chloe came back from the bathroom, the redhead had wet paper towels and she was so confused by them she had to ask what they were for.

"For your wound" Chloe looked at her like she was an idiot for asking such an obvious question, and Beca lifts her shirt and takes the paper towel to wipe at the dried blood. "Where is it?"

"I'm a fast healer" Beca says, throwing the bloodied paper towel into the trash before dropping her shirt back down and staring at the redhead.

"So…. you're a werewolf then?" Chloe asks nervously, raising the girl's heartbeat and making Beca smile.

"That's one way to put it" Beca says with a shrug. Chloe's eyes move away from her for a moment, then the redhead moves closer and starts leaning in, which makes her push her hand against the redhead's chest and stop the movement. Which even surprises her. "I.. can't"

"But… I thought.."

"I'm too much for you" Beca says before moving away to put distance between them. "I lose control easily during... I could… I will hurt you"

"Like….how bad?"

"I don't know. I could kill you. I could bite you. I get...violent easily" Beca leans against the window sill and stares at Chloe with a sigh. "I won't stop. Even if you need me to. Even other wolves struggle to keep up"

"There are others?" Chloe sits down on her bed and makes her hands tighten around the window sill behind her.

"Yeah. We work in packs" Her eyes move down to Chloe's bare legs and follow them to the base of the dress.

"So… Stacie and Jesse" Chloe says in a stated question, Beca stays silent and looks up at Chloe's eyes, waiting for the ball to drop. "Right. And Stacie's seeing Aubrey why?"

"Because she likes Aubrey. We have intense sex drives. Aubrey won't be enough for her either"

"So you're saying that Stacie's going to be cheating on Aubrey… with you"

"If Aubrey wants to be with Stacie, she'll be fine with it. If not… she knows where the door is"

"Wow" Chloe looks away towards the door and Beca moves off the window towards the redhead

"You don't get a choice though" she says, pulling the redhead's gaze back to her as she puts a knee onto the bed next to Chloe. "You're going to deal with it" Then she moves her other leg up to the redhead's other side and lowers herself onto Chloe's lap, staring into the nervous eyes in front of hers. "I bet you taste... " Beca leans down and licks the length of Chloe's neck "Fucking amazing" she finishes with a groan.

"Please don't" Chloe says softly, looking down between them and causing her to slide forward on the redhead's lap.

"Don't what?"

"Don't bite me… you can do anything to me just… don't bite me. I don't… I don't want to be like you" Beca leans back slightly and looks down at the tears in Chloe's eyes, then moves off the redhead's lap.

"Go to sleep" she says before turning around to Stacie's bed and crawling onto it.

"But.."

"Don't make me make you" Beca warns as she lays down on her back and stares up at the ceiling. She listens to Chloe getting into her bed quietly and the redhead didn't speak again.

* * *

Beca had fallen asleep after a while and her eyes spring open to see Chloe standing over her in the darkness. "Bec" the redhead says quietly.

"What"

"I can't sleep… can I get in bed with you?" Chloe's question makes her swallow and pull the covers higher.

"No." A few moments pass and Chloe moves away from her. Which makes her sigh and turn to look across the room. "Wait." She sighs softly and pulls the covers off the side of the bed. "Don't do anything stupid" she warns as Chloe moves across the room again and climbs in next to her, keeping them both separated.

"Can I hold your hand?" Chloe asks, and when Beca looks at the redhead's face in the darkness, she goes from disgusted to calm and slides her hand down off her stomach until it hits Chloe's. Their fingers intertwine and electricity shoots through her body again, forcing her to rip her hand away.

"I can't. I can't risk it. Go to sleep" Beca rolls onto her side away from the redhead and tries to focus on the wall instead of the girl behind her.

"Sorry" Chloe whispers before shifting slightly and settling. The close distance let her know the exact moment Chloe fell asleep, and she waited a few moments before turning and looking at the redhead in the same bed as her. Just sleeping with her. It was a first for her. She didn't even sleep with people in her bed before she got the bite.

Beca rolls onto her other side and watches the redhead sleeping. Her hand moves up to Chloe's lips, pressing her fingertips to the lips sends a curious swirling feeling in her chest which worsens when she moves her hand across Chloe's cheek to the back of the girl's head in a repeat moment that doesn't end as roughly as it did when the redhead was drunk and passed out.

Her hand moves down to Chloe's neck and she leans up on her elbow, moving forward and breathing in the scent from Chloe's neck as her hand moves to the redhead's shoulder. Her mouth opens wider and she releases her fangs, leaving her lingering over the sleeping girl. Her body wasn't reacting in the slightest, it was like she had become blasé when it came to making Chloe her Beta.

Her fangs disappear again and she turns her head to look down at the girl before sighing softly and moving down again to lay on her back. Eventually she fell asleep, wondering when she turned into such a wuss.

* * *

When Beca wakes up, Chloe was attached to her side, with an arm and a leg thrown over her body. She was going to act angrily and throw the girl off the bed for even thinking about trying such a possessive pose, but she ends up staying there for a while, just breathing slowly and every so often, moving slightly to feel herself under Chloe. It was always followed with a fluttering heartbeat and makes her feel calm, something she hasn't been since before the bite. Eventually it was too much and she had to move out from under the redhead carefully and get up.

She watched breathlessly for a moment before walking out of the room and into the bathroom where she can have her moment to calm herself back down and talk her  _into_ tearing Chloe apart rather than out of it. The redhead ignored her order on purpose and clinged to her while she slept. That was punishable, but she just couldn't do it.

She  _should_  go back into the room and make sure Chloe knows it. She has no idea what tipped her over into a confusing tug of war between her urges. One second she wants to shred the girl, and the next she just wants to watch the girl. She can't even figured out if she wants to bite Chloe anymore.

Beca caught the redhead's scent after a while of standing in the shower and trying to decipher herself and she looks to her side at the tile.

"Can you hear me?" she hears from the redhead, making her smile and raise her hand to the wall between them. Her heart was swelling in her chest and she knew it was a bad idea to continue down this path.

But she couldn't stop herself now. Ever since she first saw the redhead, she was stuck in this addiction. "Yeah" she says loud enough for Chloe to hear.

"I'm sorry about last night, it was..I shouldn't have tried anything" Beca closes her eyes when she smells Chloe's shampoo. Moments tick by and Beca's hand against the wall turns into a fist as she tries to control the growing need to be in the redhead's shower. "Bec?"

"Shut up" she says, adding in "Please" after a few moments before pulling her hand away to turn off the water and start drying herself. The redhead doesn't speak again, and when she steps out of the stall in a robe, she has to catch herself before she pulls the curtain back into Chloe's shower.

* * *

Beca hangs back from the three walking girls, Stacie, Aubrey and Chloe were going to a practise of one of their singing things. Stacie and Aubrey were wrapped up in talking to each other, and she notices Chloe's head turning slightly, the girl knows she's close, and it makes her stomach drop. Her gaze drops to the redhead's hand moving out as if Chloe was offering it up for her to hold.

Beca's eyes narrow slightly and she moves out from her stalker position to step over her line of control and walk to the redhead's side, her fingers connect with Chloe's palm, sending the shooting jolt through her body and Chloe's flinching hand makes the redhead look over at her with a stare that forces Beca to catch up to her mind and stop her pace. Chloe's brows furrow in curiosity and Beca waves the girl on, forcing the redhead to keep moving with the other two.

She catches Stacie's worried look and waits until the girls were yards away before she moves again, keeping her eyes locked back on her redhead. She was about to lose control in a dangerous way, she knows she's sitting on the edge, but she has no idea which way she was going to go.

Beca didn't care to hide her following anymore. She follows the girls into the auditorium and sits near the front, and all of the girls in there had taken notice of her, but the questions the girls had went unanswered by the three girls. Her arms hang over the backrest of the chair in front of her as she leans forward to watch Chloe's smile as the girl runs through dance moves.

"Well come on then, girls. We're still rusty!" Aubrey says, prompting the group to stand and move around the open area. Chloe laughs softly when one of the girls was stiffly dancing and the redhead moves towards the girl, making Beca stand up. Chloe stops instantly after noticing Beca's threatening stare and there's a moment of questioning silence, which ends when Chloe turns to the girl and tries to talk through the movements instead. Beca sits back down again after a few moments and continues her stare, making sure the redhead's hands don't come into contact with any of the girls.

"I'm just trying to help them" she hears in a whisper under Chloe's breath, and she grips the back of the chair. She can't yell out her answer across the room. "Please? I just need this one area to be free" Beca exhales hard through her nose and she turns her hand over to wave the redhead towards her. Chloe moves slowly, and she can hear the rapid heartbeat from the nerves that the girl was feeling. The redhead kneels on the seat in front of her and she stares up at the girl.

Moments go by into the look and she moves her hand to Chloe's forearm, stroking it gently. "You're never going to be free again. Not until you kill me" Chloe's head shakes slightly and she moves to stand up and grab the sides of the girl's head to hold the intense stare. "You can have this area, and this area alone. If you touch anyone who isn't in this group of girls, I will take one of them from you"

"I swear. I won't" Chloe swallows the nervous lump and she releases the redhead to sit back down again and nod back towards the group, sending Chloe away from her.

She doesn't know how Chloe's become so loyal to her. She didn't get a sense of fear from the redhead, nerves and desire were Chloe's biggest reactions. But the redhead wasn't  _scared_  of her. Although that should be one of the emotions that stands out all of the time, it was just absent. Her eyes turn to a curious stare when she watches the redhead moving girls around and helping their dance steps. Chloe couldn't be under her control already, she hadn't even broken the girl in sexually.

"So who is that chick?" she hears from a blonde with an accent

"She's…." Chloe's eyes dart over to her and back to the blonde again "My girlfriend" Beca's hands tighten around the back of the seat in front of her when her heartbeat jumps back into gear.

"Oh man. How many lesbians do we have in this group?"

Chloe's soft smile makes her chest tight, and she swallows hard. "She's amazing, really" Beca's eyes return to the redhead just in time for Stacie to step behind Chloe and shake her head to stop her from launching into attack mode, but she wasn't  _in_  attack mode. She felt like her insides just started melting, and her heart was racing.

"She seems quiet. Must be a freak in the bedroom" the blonde says, and Chloe shrugs with a wink.

"Okay girls" Aubrey's voice sounds out, taking everyone's attention to the blonde. Except for her. Her eyes were locked on the redhead that she needs to feel. She wants to feel Chloe, every part.. "We're gonna meet back here at the same time. Don't be late. Amy, I'm looking at you"

"Whatever, I told you it was the burrito's fault" the blonde replies as they all scatter.

Chloe's eyes find her stare and the twitching eyebrow lets her know that Chloe could tell that she wanted to something extreme. Even though she didn't even know herself what kind of extreme she would go with. The redhead turns away slowly hesitantly and moves to the seats holding the bags.

Beca rises from the chair slowly and the girls file out of the auditorium with conversations filling the air. Chloe was the last to move out of the place and stops in front of her.

"Will you walk with me this time?" the redhead asks, Beca turns to look at the doors where Aubrey and Stacie were watching and then returns her eyes to the redhead, shaking her head and disappointing the girl. Chloe moves towards the door, and she follows closely behind until they were outside where she hangs back again.

Beca follows for a while before speeding up slightly and walking beside the redhead, which gets her noticed by all three of the girls. Chloe's soft smile makes her turn away as they walk, until the redhead was looking forward again and she could continue staring.

When they finally arrived at Aubrey and Chloe's dorm, the blonde whispers to her redhead "Are you going to be okay if I go out with Stacie?"

Chloe's eyes lock onto hers, knowing that she can hear everything. "Yeah" Chloe replies in a whisper, which sends a fog of tension into the air between them.

"Are you sure?" Aubrey was still hesitant, even after Chloe's smiling nod. Stacie gave her a quick look of concern, which she shook her head at to settle the taller girl.

She watches as the blonde walks away with her Beta and turns to the redhead.

"Do you wanna come inside?" Chloe asks with a hand on the door handle. The redhead's back was against the door, and Beca moves forward quickly, pressing her body against the redhead's and tilting Chloe's head to the side with her own so she can lean into the girl's neck and brush her lips over the skin.

"More than you know" she says against the neck and pushing herself harder against the redhead's body. Her fangs release on instinct and she opens her mouth, pricking at the flesh with her canines and feeling the redhead flinch makes the urge that much worse. Her hands against Chloe's sides grip around the girl's tank top.

"Please don't" she hears in a desperate whisper. Her mouth opens wider and in a split second she pushes herself backward and spins around, forcing her teeth back to human as she moves across the hallway to the wall. Chloe's wild beating heart was pounding in her ears, tempting her to move back over and sink her teeth into the flesh.

"Shit" She whispers and drags her fingertips down the wall in front of her then pushes off it to move back across the hallway. Chloe had moved off the wall slightly, and she forcefully shoves the girl back and pins Chloe against the door to kiss her roughly and grind her hips forward against the redhead. The whimper she hears sends her off the deep end and makes her body dip so she can pick up the redhead's legs and wrap them around her waist as she grinds forward against the growing arousal between Chloe's legs.

Her tongue massages against Chloe's as she starts ripping at the tank top blocking her from Chloe's skin. The girl's face moves to the side slightly, prompting her hand to move up and grab the side of Chloe's head, holding the kiss in place as she moves her hand under the partially ripped material and find the redhead's breast. The soft moan from the redhead pushes her again. Her hand moves from the side of Chloe's head and lets her continue ripping at the top until it was falling to the floor. She reaches to the redhead's back and unclasps the bra, hearing a moan of protest instead of pleasure which makes her break the kiss and look at the girl. Chloe swallows hard and the wandering blue eyes dart around the corridor, making her snake her arm behind the girl as she turns the handle to open the door and move into the room.

She kicks the door shut loudly and presses the redhead against the back of the door instead, she leans down to Chloe's collarbone and kissing it with parted lips that leave a light smack noise. Chloe's arching back pushes the girl's heat against her lower stomach, releasing a groan of approval from her.

Beca moves forward against the redhead's neck and kisses at it as her other hand moves around Chloe's back to keep the redhead up against her body while she relocates the girl onto the bed.

* * *

Chloe hardly lasted the hour, which meant she was left with an unquenched desire. She wanted to wake the redhead up and continue, but Chloe was exhausted. She decides on getting up out of the bed and gathering shower supplies instead.

She was in the middle of getting dressed when she felt it. A sudden burst of fear, her head turns quickly and she runs out of the bathroom without a top on. Her senses sent her bursting through Chloe's door, feeling a strong heart pounding when the redhead jumps and looks over at her. "What? What's happening?" she says as she starts searching the room for the source of Chloe's fear.

"I had a bad dream. What are you looking for? Where's your top?" Chloe says softly. Her heartbeat was slowing, which meant Chloe's heart was calming down as well. Then there was a buzzing feeling of embarrassment settling in and Beca's eyes narrow slightly. She was feeling everything that Chloe was. Chloe's heart skips a beat and she could feel the butterflies in Chloe's stomach as they stare at each other for a while. "I'm sorry" Chloe whispers.

Beca was far too entranced to hear words, she stares at the girl, totally perplexed by the onslaught of emotions she was feeling, not that they were even hers. She had somehow connected herself to Chloe's body. And now she could feel the slow building nerves from Chloe. "It's okay" she says quietly, feeling a rush of calm washing over her body, making her smirk.

"I interrupted your shower" Chloe says quietly while shifting forward on the bed towards her. "How did you know that I had a bad dream?"

"I felt your fear" Beca's head tilts slightly in curiosity as she feels the growing arousal from the redhead and leans down slowly, kissing Chloe and parting her lips to kiss the girl deeper before moving forward to lay the girl down again. The strong emotional reaction from Chloe hit her hard, she felt every pull of emotion tugging at the redhead's heart, keeping her anchored in the moment and making her moan at the swirling sensation through her stomach and chest. .

She grins widely after breaking the kiss to stare down at the redhead for a few moments, her sinister smile turning into a look of awe. It was surprising to her that Chloe had given herself over without even sex. Beca leans down to kiss the redhead again, sending her tongue into the girl's mouth and groaning loudly when the rush rolls over her from Chloe's connection. She was filling herself with Chloe's love for her, and it doubles with intensity when her hand finds its way back to Chloe's centre. She breaks the kiss in surprise at the feeling she got from the redhead and slides a finger inside, making her exhale sharply. She could feel Chloe's pleasure building inside of her, the rising tension that doubles with intensity when she adds a second finger and starts slow strokes.

The more she builds Chloe's orgasm, the more she feels her own. Her fingers inside of the girl move more rapidly as she sucks on Chloe's neck and bites hard with her human teeth so she doesn't break the skin. Chloe's hips rise off the bed and a loud gasping moan fills her ears as she pushes the both of them over the edge. Making her other hand clench at the sheets as she climaxes quietly and groans after her release passes over her.

* * *

Thanks to Chloe's nap, the girl almost made it two hours. She felt the deterioration of Chloe's energy long before the redhead did, and her attempt at moving slower didn't get anywhere, she had no abilities when it came to stopping herself, not until Chloe had all but fallen asleep and made her stop.

She stayed in the bed with Chloe all through the redhead's nap, watching the girl's chest rise and fall in front of her with her hand over Chloe's heart to feel the beat under her palm. Her eyes move up to the sleeping girl and watches as the redhead twitches and hums lightly while dreaming.

She shifts closer on the bed, stopping when her face was inches from Chloe's so she can keep her close gaze on the girl. Her hand moves up to the back of Chloe's head, leaving her arm bent and resting across the chest in front of her. It let her keep the girl facing toward her so she can watch the dreaming girl and wonder what that dream was about.

Almost an hour passes and Chloe wakes slowly with a groan. Beca moves back slightly before the blue eyes meet her stare. "Hello again" Beca has to stop herself from launching forward at the redhead for another round.

"Hey" Chloe says with a growing smile. The feeling was flowing off Chloe in waves, that strong love for her was startling and made her feelings for Chloe so intense that she needed to think about taking a thousand steps back. But at this point she was stuck in her addiction. Maybe she wasn't the hunter after all. "You okay?" Chloe asks quietly, snapping her out of the thoughts.

"Yeah. Thinking" she replies at the same quiet level. Chloe's hand moves up to her hand on the mattress and covers it, making her gaze drop to down.

Chloe's heart feels like it's on the verge of bursting as she intertwines their fingers. "I really like you"

Beca narrows her eyes and looks up at the redhead again "Don't lie to me, Chloe" she says sternly, feeling the concern bursting through Chloe's chest. "Tell me the truth about how you feel"

Chloe swallows nervously before saying "Okay… I love you, and I don't really know how it happened so fast" with a quick inhale of air to follow. "Love at first sight, maybe" The redhead's nerves were out of control, and Beca smirks before moving forward to climb on top of the girl, placing a kiss against the redhead's cheek before she kisses Chloe and reacts too wildly to the moan from the redhead.

* * *

Beca did eventually let the redhead get out of bed, after almost wearing the girl down so much that her unexpected urge to bite Chloe was powerful enough to make her launch out of the bed and move across the room to stop herself. Chloe had somehow found the energy to get up from the bed and move over to her, naked.

"Don't come any closer unless you want my bite" she says against the wall she was leaning against.

"If you need to do it…" Chloe starts, and she turns to look at the redhead. "You can do it" Chloe says with a nod. And she could feel everything inside of Chloe, she knows the girl doesn't want the bite.

Beca moves off the wall and approaches Chloe slowly, narrowing her eyes and causing the redhead to worry. "Do you want it?" Chloe nods at her, and she moves fast to grab the girl's neck loosely and spin them around so she can push Chloe until the redhead's back hits the wall. "I should rip you apart for lying to me" she says against Chloe's neck.

The redhead was shaking already, and the fear was intoxicating as it fills the room. Beca groans softly and releases her fangs. "I'm sorry" Chloe says quietly, which makes Beca hesitate and hide her teeth away again. She grunts and moves back from Chloe's neck to stare at the girl.

Instant regret rolls over her when Chloe looks at her, she can feel the redhead's emotional reaction, the way Chloe's heart skipped and butterflies flew. Chloe moves forward to her lips and kisses her gently, which was new to her. And it was nice. Her hand moves up to the base of Chloe's skull and holds the kiss still in time, her head turning slightly to brush their lips together.

Their lips part after a few moments and tongues collide in a soft massage that makes Beca groan and move closer against Chloe's body, squashing the girl between her and the wall. Her head turns to the side as the kiss moves deeper, staying at a slow controlled pace. Another new thing for Beca to go through, and one she didn't want to end.

Chloe's hands wrap around her neck as the kiss continues to roll heat and tingling sparks over the two of them, Both of her hands drop to Chloe's sides and holds against the bare skin. She moves back slow with a heavy breath and opens her eyes to Chloe, feeling the happiness bursting from the girl's emotions even before the bright blue eyes open up to her.

Chloe smiles at her and moves forward to kiss her cheek, which sends a deep swirling feeling around her stomach. "I love the way you make me feel" Chloe whispers before moving lower to kiss her jaw. "I want to make you feel the same way" The kissing moves down her neck slowly, releasing a quiet groan from her. "If you'll let me" Chloe's tongue moves up the length of her neck, making her shudder and pull away from the girl with wide eyes.

Chloe hesitates clearly, and she feels the growing concern in the redhead, but she takes a few steps away and turns, her lips tingling from the gentle kisses that left her burning for more. She was supposed to own Chloe. She wasn't supposed to be feeling everything this way. She didn't even know if it was Chloe's need or her own.

"Are y-"

"Don't" Beca says loudly, cutting Chloe off and sending a twinge of disappointment into the redhead behind her. She tries not to feel anything again, to cut herself off from Chloe just so she can have control back. She needs control back.

"Bec-" She hears Chloe stepping closer and sends out a warning grunt, which doesn't stop Chloe from moving closer and putting a hand on her arm. A warm rush pushed its way through her body from Chloe's hand, making her pull it away violently and turn around.

Beca steps forward against the redhead and in one quick movement, turns Chloe around and pulls the girl's back against her. Her hand moves up and wraps around the front of Chloe's neck, her fingertips digging into the skin slightly. She breathes against Chloe's shoulder, her mind slowly catching up and causing her to notice the lack of fear from the redhead. All she could feel was calmness flowing off Chloe in waves, as if it was obvious that she wasn't going to do anything. Beca's eyes close after a minute, and she releases Chloe completely as she looks down at her feet.

Chloe didn't run away from her, the redhead did the opposite and turned around to move closer. She turns her head into the hand moving onto her cheek and not long after, there was a kiss on her lips that took her last piece of desire to control the redhead. Her head turns up again to kiss Chloe harder, moving in time with the redhead's parting lips and extending her tongue out, as soon as their tongues brush lightly a loud knock on the door snaps her out of the moment and pulls her body back. Her head swirls as she turns toward the door, staying planted on the spot instead of moving.

"Who is it?" She asks loudly. It takes a moment before she gets her answer, hearing 'Stacie' coming through around the wood. "Just a minute" She says as she searches around the room for her clothes and starts to dress until she's left in her bra. "Shit. I left my fucking top in the bathroom" She says quietly, aware that Stacie could hear her, but not caring either way. It was going to be obvious anyway.

"Do you want to wear something of mine?" Chloe asks, and she could feel the hope coming from the redhead, but she shakes her head. It's not as if she's naked, there's a bra.

"Get dressed" She says, trying to sound as normal as she possibly could. Chloe took her direction without hesitating, and she watches the redhead dress.

After waiting for the redhead to finish, she nods toward the bed and watches as Chloe sits and smiles up at her with raised eyebrows. The redhead had far too many conflicting emotions about being told what to do, the changes flew around so fast she couldn't pick one out. "Are you gonna get the door?" Chloe asks quietly, rebooting her mind.

She moves over to the door and pulls it open, finding Stacie standing there. "Hey. Can we talk for a minute?" the taller girl's voice was in a whisper, making her fill with curiosity and step out to close the door behind her.

"What?" Beca asks with a building curiosity at how quiet and weird Stacie was being.

"I can't feel you, like at all. Jesse said he's been calling you since yesterday" Stacie moves towards her, eyeing her down with suspicion as if she was a clone or something.

"I can sense you two fine. I know Jesse's at his stupid little group thing right now" Beca pushes her hand against Stacie's stomach to set some distance between them, which makes Stacie's eyebrows furrow in response.

"Why did you do that?"

"Because you're too close?" Beca says, as if the answer was obvious.

"You've never had a problem with that before" Stacie had a point, and Beca falls silent as she thinks about why she actually wanted to be further from Stacie. It was Chloe. Her mind was stuck there, and she could feel Chloe's body yelling to hers through the door. "Beca"

Beca's eyes snap up to look at Stacie, she gives a small smile to try and cover herself, she waves it all off with a quick gesture "I'm fine dude. We're good"

"But we can't feel you" Stacie repeats, the awkward stance that the girl has makes Beca sigh and reach up to Stacie's shoulder and squeeze gently

"Dude, relax. It happens"

"It happens? Beca. It doesn't happen. This has never happened, why are you being so weird about this?"

Beca sighs as Stacie eyes her down some more. The slow buzzing feeling of Chloe's simultaneous worry was mixing with missing her presence, it was beginning to get overwhelming. Stacie draws in a sharp breath and points at her like gold had been discovered on her face.

"You tied yourself to her, didn't you?" Stacie says far too loudly, making Beca quickly turn to the door before giving Stacie a warning glare. Stacie's smile grows wide and she has to shove at the taller girl until they were far enough away. "Oh my god, you did! No wonder you didn't answer your phone. You were having sex for days"

"It wasn't days. And you can mind your own business" Beca says, a flash of irritation jolts through her as soon as Chloe comes into question, and she's well aware that it was a bad thing for her.

"You don't even want to kiss and tell? God, you must be serious about her"

"Stop, Stacie" Beca notes the smile, and every part of her knows that her best friend was joking, every part except her irrationality.

"Chloe must be one hell of a fu-" Stacie didn't get a chance to finish the sentence thanks to Beca surging forward and shoving the taller girl into the wall next to them, her hand wrapped tightly around her beta's throat, cutting off the airway.

"Don't you ever talk about her like that" Beca says low into Stacie's ear as she listens to the sound of the girl choking. Beca's grip tightens further, digging her fingertips deeper into the skin as Stacie claws at her wrist. Beca drops her hand away quickly and watches as Stacie bends forward, coughing and gasping for air to return. "I won't stop next time" she says as she walks away from the girl and enters Chloe's dorm.

She still hears Stacie out in the corridor catching her breath, and she was hiding it well, but her hands were shaking. She knew that was extreme, but she couldn't stop it. Her eyes lock on Chloe's after she feels the settling emotions from the redhead. Her shoulders slump slightly and she moves across the room to the bed so she can sit next to the laying redhead.

"What happened? You're upset" Chloe says, and she feels the redhead's hand move to her back and start gently rubbing against the robe.

"I'm fine" Beca says quietly as she faces to the wall in front of her and stares over at it.

"Bec, you can talk to me about wolfy things, you know. Nothing will scare me off, even if you say you made out or something. I know I can't keep up wi-"

"We didn't do that." Beca closes her eyes when the hand moves around her lower back.

"Okay, I won't push" Chloe says quietly, almost in a whisper.

Beca turns her head to look down at the redhead, letting her gaze linger for a moment before she opens her mouth "I need you to stop" it only took Chloe a second to move the hand away from her back and fill with concern. "Not the hand thing, the fucking feelings. Stop feeling so much" Chloe's brows furrow in confusion, and Beca cuts off the redhead's attempt at speaking "You feel every little thing. I can't take it, stop it"

"Beca, I can't shut off my emotions just like that. I didn't know it was so horrible to feel things" if it was anyone else saying this to her, she'd make them know exactly why feelings are pointless and bad, but she had her eyes locked on Chloe and she couldn't imagine hurting the redhead.

"I know. I'm… sorry" she says, her voice dropping to a whisper. She doesn't apologize, and it pisses her off that Chloe has this power over her. She's been turned into a puppy and she needs to put Chloe back in place, but all of her power was sucked away without her even noticing.

"You don't have to apologize. I know it's difficult with me. I am horrible at hiding my feelings, and I guess…. You're feeling all of them, so it'll be pretty crazy in there" Chloe's hand returns to her back and she settles so fast it makes her sick.

Beca turns away again and stares down at the floor. "Yeah. That's one way to put it" Chloe moves up to sit behind her, when she turns slightly to look towards the movement, Chloe's chin rests on her shoulder, bringing their faces closer together as she turns.

"I'll try to stop for you" Chloe says, Beca's eyes close slowly when she feels the breath against her cheek.

"Don't" Beca opens her eyes again and pulls back slightly to put enough room between them so she can connect their lips. Chloe hums quietly as soon as they kiss, and Beca's heart skips into a wild beat that leaves her head dizzy. Their lips part together and tongues meet, and she starts falling deeper into the trap, sealing her own doom. She hears Chloe's heart meeting her own in pace and turns her body to send it over the top of the redhead, laying them down.

* * *

It had been a while, but she finally leaves the dorm, with Chloe at her side. She has to fix things with Stacie, she knows she over-stepped the boundary, she hasn't crossed the line like that since she had no control over her wolf. It was horrible to hurt your best friends. Her eyes cast down at her side where her hand was in Chloe's as they walk. She had no control over this either, the way she's losing her power and just handing it all over to the redhead. She didn't understand what it meant, or how it happened. She should have asked Stacie about the tying herself to Chloe thing instead of attacking the girl just for saying Chloe's name.

"It's so pretty out today" Chloe says, turning to her with a smile that almost takes every piece of guilt away from her. That kind of smile that makes her  _feel_. She wanted to stop walking and tell Chloe that this is real, that she wants and needs this to be real. She wants to be with Chloe for eternity, but that was too much. Far too much. Maybe it was some kind of spell. "Isn't it?"

Beca's overwhelming fear hits her all at once, like a tsunami that had been building up over time just to wash her miles away. She was a goner if she keeps this going, at this point, she'd  _let_  Chloe kill her to be free. She sighs softly and looks around the area, at the weather instead of prey. "Yeah it is" she says, internally chastising herself for being such a sick, whipped puppy.

"Are you okay?" Chloe asks quietly, and she feels the redhead's thumb stroking over the back of her hand, sending tingles up her whole arm and shooting directly into her heart.

"Yeah" Beca's eyes stay off the redhead. She couldn't risk it at this point. She doesn't want to talk about everything in her mind, but she knows. If Chloe asks… she'll tell.

"Are you sure? You seem really far away" Chloe's other hand moves up to her elbow and rests there as the redhead slows them both down to turn them both towards each other. "Talk to me" Beca's jaw clenches tightly for a moment before her gaze turns down to the path next to them. Her heart was slowly beating its way up into her throat, making her swallow hard to try and calm her building anxieties. "Bec, please"

Her eyes close softly and she sighs loudly before opening them again to look into Chloe's worried gaze. "I hurt Stacie" The words fell out before she could even try to stop them, and she looks off to the side again, it was really no use anymore. She wasn't owning Chloe. Chloe was owning her.

"Why?"

Beca wasn't sure if Chloe was aware of it or not, maybe this was all some sick game thought up by the redhead and Aubrey. She couldn't feel any malice within Chloe though. There was just an overwhelming love flowing from the redhead. "Because she said something about you and I'm…."

"You're what?" Chloe moves in closer to her and sends hands up her arms. Her eyes close softly as she breathes in through her nose, taking in the redhead's stronger scent. Her hands move to Chloe's sides and keeps the body close to hers.

"I'm…" Beca cringes at herself and leans her head down to nuzzle her face into Chloe's neck, kissing the necklace chain softly before she whispers against the skin "I'm loyal to you, and only you"

There was a long silence that gets broken by Chloe's voice "What does that mean? You'd hurt your best friend because she said something about me? What did she say?"

Beca huffs in reaction and leans back to stare at Chloe. The redhead was making it seem like she did the  _wrong_  thing by being protective. "I did what I had to. No one talks about you" Beca's voice was as stern as she could get it, and Chloe stares at her for a moment longer.

"You can't do that, Beca. Just because someone talks about me, doesn't mean that it's in a horrible way. Stacie and I are friends" Chloe knocks her right back down again, and she feels completely deflated, left only with her guilt. "I know you think you need to defend my honour or something, but you don't. Just  _be_. Be with me and stop being a turd"

Beca's heart flutters and she opens her mouth in protest, but closes it again and nods. Chloe's hands spring up to her cheeks and holds her still as the redhead leans in with a smile before they kiss. She knew it was ridiculous somewhere deep inside, to do a complete 180 and end up being the bitch in the relationship. Chloe's lips move away from hers slowly, and it takes her a few moment to open her eyes again. "I don't know what's happening to me with you" Chloe didn't need to ask the question, the confused expression said it all. "I feel like I'm….fading. Like you're just… taking over everything in me"

"Is that a bad thing? I don't want you to fade" Chloe's hands slowly find their way down her neck and onto her upper arms. The redhead stares at her for the few passing moments of quiet, and she feels that growing concern with a touch of pain, like there was a possibility that she was going to break it all off.

"For me it is. I'm a monster. I hunt for fun, and now all I think about is… this. You. All I can do is focus on you. I wanted to own you so bad and left myself wide open for you to come in and take over" Beca has the smallest ounce of power, somewhere deep inside, it flashed for just a second when Chloe's hands faltered and moved off her arms. But then she fell into a pit of quicksand. She moves her hands up quickly to the sides of Chloe's neck and stares into the bright blue eyes. "You're everything to me now. If you leave me…"

"I won't. Beca, what you don't realize is that this isn't just a situation of  _owning_  someone. We don't need to think of it like that anymore. Yeah, initially you wanted to control and hurt me, but now we're something more than that. I'm not your bitch, and you're not mine. You need to think of this as a relationship. That's how I'm thinking of it." Chloe's words resonated with her, starting a buzzing within that makes the corners of her mouth move out in a smile.

Beca hadn't been genuinely happy with someone for so long she forgot what it was like to be seen. Chloe has that ability though, to push through her walls as if it was just a bubble. Beca shakes her head softly before leaning in and pressing her lips against Chloe's. A few moments go by before she moves back and smiles again "You got it. Girlfriends."

"Equals" Chloe says, brushing a hand through her hair with a returned smile.

They started walking again, hand in hand just like before. Only this time, Beca wasn't cut up on the inside. She felt weightless. Completely free of all of the troubles and urges keeping her anchored to her uncontrolled side. And whether it was said out loud or not, Chloe  _was_ keeping her in check. For now, anyway. Who knows what the future holds when she's being tested.

They found Stacie with Aubrey, thanks to Beca's sense leading them on the right path. The two girls were sitting outside on the grass and talking quietly. She picked up on the words the closer they got, and it was weird to hear Stacie being so….  _not_  sexual. It was that stereotypical cutesy relationship flirting that Chloe would have. She smirks slowly as they approach the couple. "Stacie" She says a few feet from them, and the taller brunette turns to look back at her, showing a surprising amount of fear before getting up to stand quickly. "I just want to talk" she adds quickly, trying to keep her Beta from an unnecessary freak out.

"Okay" Stacie says, moving forward toward her without acknowledging the blonde still sitting and watching them. Beca releases Chloe's hand to walk away with her friend. "What's up?" Stacie says quietly.

Beca shoves her hands into her pockets and stops them a few yards from the other two girls. She turns to look over at Chloe taking a seat next to Aubrey before turning back to Stacie again. "I'm sorry. For choking you like that. It was… I didn't understand what was happening to me and I overreacted."

"It's fine"

"No it's not. You're my friend before my Beta. Doing that was fucked up. Hit me" Beca says, and Stacie doesn't even hesitate before smacking Beca's arm. Which wasn't quite what she was expecting. "I mean a real-"

"I'm not gonna hit you, not when it was partially my fault. I know how you are with her, and it just heightened when you two connected"

Beca's eyes narrow slightly, and she glances over at Chloe again, just to make sure the redhead was still smiling. She can  _feel_  the happiness, but seeing it was most important. "What does it mean?"

"See this is why you need me. I actually read about us. It just means that she's your mate. And when an alpha finds a mate that isn't in its pack then…. I don't really know. It's intense when it's in the pack, but Chloe's human, so I imagine it'll be worse. You feel like you need to keep her safe from everything, if she was a wolf, you'd probably just keep her to yourself and use her for breeding. Well…. If you were male"

Beca reels back slightly and shudders at the thought of having baby werewolf versions of her running around. She has enough trouble controlling herself most of the time. "The only problem with that idea is…. I'm not in control of her anymore. It's actually...she's.."

"Oh, it has nothing to do with controlling one another. Think of it like she's your soulmate. You're just going to be in a really intense relationship, one that involves feeling everything that the other feels, and hearing their needs , sharing dreams, you basically just…. You're connected as one"

"She doesn't feel what I do" Beca stares over at Chloe, and her heart starts floating away as she watches the redhead's face light up at the blonde.

"Maybe that's the human thing then. I'm not exactly a genius on this, I didn't read a lot about it" Stacie touches her shoulder after a moment and pulls her attention off the redhead. "Aren't you worried?"

"No. Why? Is there something to worry about?"

"I'm not sure. I mean… you did attack me over talking about her. Maybe it isn't the best thing to stay in that obsessive mindset"

"I'm not" Beca turns back to look at Chloe again, and she feels the questioning stare from Stacie, which causes her to sigh and slump slightly "We're… being equals" she says through a slight embarrassment.

"Like girlfriends?"

"If you want to call it that" Beca shrugs and keeps her eyes locked on the redhead, who was keeping her calm.

"So…. Can I ask you something about that?" Stacie asks, and when Beca looks over at the girl, there was quite a bit of fear staring back at her, so she nods. "I just…. The book that I read kind of lays out the wolf instincts. Do you feel like…. Do you want to… knock her up?" Beca reels back slightly, and her face must have says it all, because Stacie chuckles at her. "Nevermind then"

"Is that normal for wolves? Because I haven't even thought that. I've just been… you know, going at her non-stop. Maybe that's like the girl on girl thing. I could subconsciously want to get her knocked up and I'm trying hard, but don't have the right tool to get the job done" Beca grins and looks back at Chloe again, who was already staring at her and made her heart skip a beat.

"Just be careful, Bec. I don't want you murdering the whole state because someone looked at her funny. You're seriously going to be tested on your restraint"

"I already am being tested." Beca sighs softly and Chloe's facial expression changes after her face falls slightly. "I'll practice control" she says quietly before moving forward to be closer to the redhead.

Stacie followed her back and they both joined their girlfriends. Beca sat at Chloe's side and felt her anger spike after the redhead moves from her, which dissipates quickly when she sees Chloe's legs moving by either side of her, and then there was Chloe at her back and wrapping arms around her. It was new for her to be the one on the inside. She's never the little spoon. Never. But it wasn't horrible. She actually felt safe and relaxed.

Chloe kisses her cheek after she leans back against the redhead and her heart almost feels like it was going to burst soon. She hadn't noticed for the longest time that the two other girls were staring at her and made her stiffen like a deer caught in headlights.

"So…" Aubrey starts, and Beca was already rolling her eyes at the blonde. "Chloe's my best friend, so it's hard for me to see you two together" she couldn't feel irritation yet, but it was probably on its way. "Just don't hurt her"

"Bree" Chloe says, and Beca's head turns slightly as she listens to the redhead "You don't have to worry about me. Bec is actually nothing like that with me" Beca cringes at the lack of fear she's producing to these two girls now. She  _should_  do something to bring it back, but the more she thinks about it, the less she actually wants to. It's not as if she was losing anything by being scary, she actually gains things when she isn't. Like sex with Chloe. Or just Chloe in general. She has Chloe. "We're totes in love" Beca's eyes spring up to meet Aubrey's and then she moves forward from Chloe's body and turns to look back at the redhead with an unbelieving look. "What? Are you denying it?"

"No. Yes. I don't… don't tell people that" Beca says, but when Chloe's eyebrows raise at her, she sighs and turns around again, giving Aubrey a quick glance before she leans back and settles against the redhead again. "Fine"

Chloe's arms hug at her and then she gets a kiss on the cheek and feels the twitch of a smile trying to release. Had she not looked back up again, she wouldn't have caught it and stopped herself. "You're the cutest"

"I'm not  _cute_. I kill people. I'm a monster werewolf who will rip your throat out if you make me" Beca says, casting her eyes down to the grass.

"Pff" she hears, and it makes her reel. "Yeah right" Chloe says, giving her another squeeze and then starts to sway them from side to side. And she actually feels like the redhead is testing her patience. Not that she was feeling like she needs to kill the girl, but it was… different. She didn't know if she liked it or not. "You're still the cutest"

"You're gonna be the deadest" Beca says as her hands drop to Chloe's legs. There was a lingering kiss on her cheek this time and she lets out that smile. "I just want you to know, Chlo... " Beca leans forward again and starts moving around to kneel in front of Chloe. She didn't feel fear, or even nerves from the redhead, but that's probably because she's smiling at the girl. "You brought this on yourself" She lunges forward and takes Chloe down onto the grass, then immediately starts to tickle Chloe's sides and makes the redhead squirm under her and try to fight off her hands while squealing and laughing.

She let her guard down completely with Chloe, and she didn't figure that out until Chloe's arm swings up at her and the next thing she knows, she's on the bottom and being pinned by Chloe. She didn't try and fight the redhead off, mostly because it was hot to be underneath Chloe like that. She hasn't been pinned down by anyone before, the grin on her face was uncontrollable as Chloe smiles victoriously down at her. "Got you" the redhead says.

Beca raises an eyebrow and swipes her hands out from underneath Chloe's, forcing the body above her to drop. She wraps her arms around the redhead and rolls them over again, then wrestles for Chloe's wrists and pins them against the grass. "Got  _you_ "

"Yeah, you do" Chloe lays still underneath her, and the mood shifts into something deeper as they stare at each other. Her heart pulls at her to lean down, and she does slowly. Their lips meet softly at first, then as soon as their tongues meet, she lets go of one of the wrists to cup Chloe's cheek and kiss more intensely. She groans loudly and slowly shifts her body up against Chloe's, which gets a really appreciative noise from the redhead and a less appreciative noise from the couple that they both seemed to have forgotten about. Beca hears the throat clearing loud and clear, and when she lifts herself up and looks down at Chloe, she realised just how close she was to going slightly off the deep end and embarrassing the both of them.

Beca groans unhappily and moves back to kneel up between Chloe's legs, her hand extends out to the redhead and helps the girl up to sit. Then she glances over at Stacie and Aubrey "Sorry guys" she says quietly. She isn't  _great_  at apologies. She rarely even does it because she doesn't dwell on regrets.

"You guys just left the bedroom, aren't you sick of sex yet?" Aubrey says, and when Beca looks back at Aubrey, she notices the blonde had just been shoved by Stacie as a shut up warning.

"Not in the slightest" Beca says quite loudly. She looks down and reaches forward to behind the redhead to pull Chloe onto her lap. Their stares connect again, but this time she doesn't have a problem denying the sexual tension, she smiles and presses her lips to Chloe's cheek and lets it linger for a few moments before moving forward to wrap her arms around the body against her. All she could feel was Chloe's emotional connection to her, it was just a world of love and she was addicted to it. Her hand moves up Chloe's back and she closes her eyes, she could feel the redhead's heartbeat against her chest, and it was pounding wildly.

"You guys are adorable" She hears from Stacie, snapping her out of the moment completely. And if she didn't have Chloe's limbs wrapped around her, she'd probably fly at the brunette for pulling her out of it.

"I know" Chloe says against her shoulder, and suddenly it was all back again. Now she just has to figure out how to stop herself from killing everyone to who looks at Chloe. She knew she was far too deep, every too interested person that had come into contact with Chloe, she'd got rid of instantly. But now it was different. There was something more on the line.

Beca moves back slowly and moves one of her hands from Chloe's back to cup the redhead's cheek. There was a moment when she was staring at the bright blue eyes when she considered just tying Chloe up and keeping them both locked away in a bomb shelter somewhere so no one could ever look at her girlfriend. But that was illogical. Probably. It'll be an idea if she loses her mind and actually kills everyone that looks at Chloe. She hadn't forgotten that the two girls were there, so she drops her hand away again without saying what she needed to.

Chloe's arms tighten around her neck and they exchange smiles. When Chloe looks away at their friends, she takes the moment to scan over Chloe's face and neck. There were no urges to bite Chloe anymore, not even a slight inkling. She exhales happily and leans forward into Chloe's neck and inhales slowly. Chloe's voice enters her ears, and she notices that it wasn't directed at her, so she stays there where she can smell the redhead's scent. Chloe didn't seem to mind in the slightest, the arms around her neck were staying still in their hold.

"You're not worried?" she hears Aubrey say, and it makes her move back quickly and look over at the blonde.

"Worried about what?" She turns to Chloe, and when she didn't get an answer fast enough, she says "What are you worrying about?"

"Nothing, Bec. Just the aca-pella finals coming up" Chloe shrugs as she speaks and looks away to Aubrey again. "I'm not worried, because we're gonna kick ass"

"Do you want me to kill them all?" Beca wasn't  _serious_. But everyone went silent and stared at her like she was. Maybe it was because she wasn't smiling, or laughing. Which she doesn't do at her own jokes. At least Stacie had a small smirk. Stacie gets it. "What? I was kidding"

Chloe's hand moves back to lightly smack at her arm and she just gets reminded all over again that she'd let the redhead do anything to her without repercussions. She was definitely in love. "You can't joke like that"

"I can't?" Beca questions, and when she looks at Stacie, the brunette looks away with a grimace like she's about to get in  _trouble_  or something.

"Not if you're  _actually_  killing people, Beca. I'm trying to… I don't know how I feel about that just yet, but you're… not really… you can't help it" Beca turns back to watch Chloe struggling through words and she starts feeling more horrible as the words continue. "Unless you can, and then maybe I can be okay"

Beca could almost feel her wolf slinking away with its tail between its legs. Then slumps and glances at Stacie again. She was silently asking for backup, and Stacie took it quickly by saying "It's not easy to deny every urge you have. Maybe we can cut down a lot, but sometimes there are just times where it has to happen, the alternative is less fun"

"Less fun? How is killing someone fun?" Aubrey says with a little too much of a tone. It makes Beca's heart start beating faster, and then her eyes drop to Stacie's hand moving onto Aubrey's leg and looks up at Stacie staring back at her.

Stacie's eyes stayed on her, even as the brunette answered the blonde "It's different for us" then Stacie looks at Aubrey, but stayed well aware that Beca was slightly irritated. "Our wolves have strong urges. It's hard to deny it when everything inside of you is telling you to rip someone apart"

Aubrey reels back slightly, and then the blonde looks at Chloe, and there was a silent understanding. Which she  _feels_. It was like a hopeless feeling, Chloe couldn't do anything about her wanting to kill, and then the fact she practically forced Chloe into something makes her sigh and start pushing at Chloe until the redhead was moving back and confused.

She never thought she had to stop killing. Although she hadn't had any urges to since she actually got close to Chloe, but that could be because of all the time she spent in the room with the redhead. Being outside and seeing people look at  _her_  girl tends to be the thing that sets her off. But if Chloe tells her to stop, she's going to hurt the redhead by not stopping.

"Bec, talk to me, don't ju-"

"Don't tell me what to do" Beca says quietly as she starts moving up to her feet and stepping to walk away, but then she has to stop and turn around. "Get up" Chloe does get up, and she feels disappointed in herself. Then she huffs and turns to walk. She knows Chloe's there next to her, she can hear and feel the redhead.

Chloe stays silent as they walk together, and after a while, she drops her gaze and reaches over to take Chloe's hand in her own. She almost wants to punch herself for settling down so fast. She wasn't exactly angry, she just hates that she might break a promise now. "Can you talk yet?" Chloe asks.

Beca swallows and slows down to a stop. They turn to each other and she lets out a small sigh. "I have to kill. It keeps me sane. If I don't… I can't risk hurting you"

Chloe smiles softly and steps forward. "I'm not asking you to. I know you're all alpha and super creep. I just don't like the idea that innocent people get killed"

"What if I just…. try to aim for the not innocent ones?"

Chloe huffs and comes closer to hug her. "Deal" the redhead whispers, and her arms snake around the back of Chloe to keep them in their embrace.

"I'm crazy about you, and it might be dangerous" Beca says in a whisper. She feels the slight buzzing nerves in Chloe's emotions, but it wasn't overwhelming, not yet.

"It's always dangerous with you, Becs. I'll try to be extra careful. And if you do go nuts.." Chloe moves back slowly and ends up face to face with her. "I'll just have to pull your leash back"

She couldn't help but chuckle at the image. Her head shakes as she leans in and kisses the redhead quickly "If you put a leash on me, I'll have to kick your ass"

"I'd like to see you try. I bet you a thousand dollars that you couldn't hit me" Chloe smiles, and it was a challenge she'd never take. So she reaches behind the redhead and smacks her hand against Chloe's ass cheek. She smirks as the redhead jumps at her and gives her a look.  
"That  _so_  doesn't count as a hit"

"Well it was my hand...and it was hitting against your body, so I think it does. You owe me a thousand dollars" Beca shrugs and moves back to take Chloe's hand and start their walk again.

"I do not. You can't spank my ass and call it domestic abuse"

"Ah. See. You didn't say it was supposed to be abuse. You just said I couldn't hit you. And I did. So… thousand dollars at your earliest convenience" Beca smiles and pulls on Chloe's hand to bring the redhead closer to her side.

Chloe's other hand moves up to hold her arm, and it was almost too much for her cute metre. "I thought that goes unsaid. You did say you'd kick my ass. That means that you're going to beat me up, which  _is_  abuse."

"Not if I actually just kick your ass. Then it's just my foot against your ass"

"That's not what you meant though!"

"And how do you know what I meant?"

Chloe gives her a look and she narrows her eyes in response. Then as soon as her mouth opens, the redhead cuts her off. "I want to put a leash on you"

Beca's mouth takes a few moments to close again, and all she can do is blink at the lack of expression from Chloe. She couldn't even feel anything from the redhead. "I...what? Why?"

"I just think it'd be super hot. Can I?"

Beca isn't sure if Chloe was joking. She searches the face staring back at her for a while before she swallows and shakes her head, that's when Chloe's smirk starts. Beca rolls her eyes so hard she almost loses them somewhere in the back of her head. "You're such a dick"

Chloe laughs at her, quite a lot and tries to make it up to her with a cheek kiss. And it worked, mostly. Beca decided to join in on the playful mood of the redhead and turns Chloe around before bending down and picking the redhead up over her shoulder. "Oh my god. Beca, put me down!"

"Or what?" Beca says, standing still with Chloe draping over her shoulder. A hand collides with her ass, and she chuckles, then starts walking. "Now you've sealed your doom"

"I'm gonna cut you off" Chloe says, as the light clumsy slapping continues.

"Oh? You have the willpower to cut me off?" Beca pushes open the door to the dorms and moves into the doorway carefully to make sure she doesn't whack any part of Chloe against it.

"I have more willpower than you think!" Chloe's hands grab onto her pants, and she doesn't think much about it until Chloe says "If you don't put me down, I'll pull your underwear up"

"If you pull my underwear up, I'll pull yours up. And I'm a  _lot_  stronger than you" Beca smirks when Chloe's hands drop away from her pants with a sigh.

"I just made one little joke. This is so wrong"

Beca's hand comes up to smack Chloe's ass again as she moves through the building and gets far too many odd looks being sent her way. If she was alone, she'd probably have everyone running and screaming by now.

"Are we there yet?"

Beca rolls her eyes with a smile. It takes a minute to get to her door, then she reaches into her pocket with her other arm keeping Chloe up on her shoulder. After unlocking the door and swinging it open, she moves in and lowers Chloe down to stand in the middle of the room while she goes back to close the door. When she turns around again, Chloe has an evil grin. "What…" Beca says, slowly approaching the redhead.

Chloe holds up a finger and makes Beca stop on the spot. "Take a seat for me?" Beca's eyebrows furrow slightly, but she moves to the side and sits down on the bed, then Chloe moves across the room to Stacie's drawers. She watches closely and hears the sound of metal, which just makes her lean to the side and try to see it. "No peeking" she hears clearly from the redhead, then her eyes spring up to find Chloe's reflection in the mirror staring at her. "Close your eyes"

"I don't think so" Beca says, but Chloe gives her those pleading eyes and she sighs. Then closes her eyes. She listens to the metal clinging together as the redhead starts walking towards her.

"Lay down, baby" Chloe's words were soft, but so loud. Her heart flutters at the use of the pet name and she smiles before moving back and turning to lay down on the bed with her eyes closed. "Thanks" a whisper follows. Then a weight joins her on the bed at her side and Chloe lifts one of her arms up slowly. She had a feeling it was handcuffs, and when the metal band clicks closed around her wrist, it was confirmed.

"I've never been restrained before, Chloe" Beca says with her eyes still closed. Chloe hesitates, and she feels the concern from the redhead. "It's okay. I trust you" Silence filled the room, and she can feel how it made Chloe feel, so she's a little confused about what was happening, but before she can open her eyes, lips were against hers. It was a soft kiss that lingers for moments.

"I trust you too" Chloe says, and she feels the hand sliding down her free arm. When it reaches her wrist, she lets the redhead raise it to join the other at the headboard, then the second band clicks closed around her wrist and her eyes spring open.

"Wait. How did you know Stacie has handcuffs and I didn't?"

Chloe laughs softly and moves up off the bed to walk to her wardrobe, which she watches closely.. "Because I got Aubrey to buy them for her, then it came up about where she keeps them and I just wanted to see if you'd let me…" Chloe turns back to wink and then the redhead starts going through the wardrobe for something and she gets a ping of excitement from Chloe. "Close your eyes again"

Beca swallows, actually nervously for once and closes her eyes. The next noises were less easy to figure out, it sounded like material was sliding against each other. The redhead moves closer, and the urge to open her eyes becomes stronger. A few moments pass, and then something was moving over her head. Chloe's hand slips under her head to lift it and the loop settles around her neck then tightens slightly. She opens her mouth and holds the urge to speak as Chloe climbs onto the bed and ends up straddling her.

"Open" Chloe says softly, and when she does, she finds Chloe sitting over her with the end of the material belt from her robe. Her face flushes, and it wasn't a good thing.

"Are you trying to humiliate me?"

"What? No. Of course not, I just… it was supposed to be funny. I'm sorry" Chloe drops the end and moves forward quickly to pull at the loop around her neck and lift it up over her head. She was met with apologetic eyes and starts to settle again.

"It's… I get the joke. I'm a wolf, dogs have leashes"

"It wasn't like that earlier. I meant it like… I mean I'm assuming here, but I think your emotions are kinda listening to me and you're not really scary anymore. I think I'm your leash. I didn't mean to  _actually_  leash you, I really ju-"

"Chloe. It's fine. Now if you're not gonna take advantage of having me cuffed, you should let me out so I can put them on you" Beca raises an eyebrow and Chloe finally gives her a smile and leans down to kiss her cheek, which was unexpected but welcome.

"I'm definitely gonna take advantage" Chloe whispers into her ear, then fingertips were tickling their way up her stomach and the teasing begins.

* * *

Beca was never really good at the sex thing. She's good  _at_ it. But before the bite, she found it awkward to be naked with someone. Then after the bite, it was something she needed to happen. And now there's Chloe laying asleep next to her, and all she can think about is how often she craves being with the redhead, she's not even denying to herself that she's fallen in love. It's just a new experience for her. She thought she was in love with Luke but this is completely different. Chloe was overwhelming and amazing, all those good things wrapped up into one gorgeous redhead and she was fucked. Royally.

But it was awesome.

Beca leans forward and nuzzles into Chloe's neck to inhale the scent, and the sound of a soft laugh enters her ears. When she leans back, Chloe's smiling at her and awake. "Sorry. I didn't think that would wake you"

"You didn't think shoving your face into my neck would wake me up?" Chloe raises an eyebrow, and the tone was playful, but it was still surprising to her when Chloe would blatantly challenge her like that. She can scare everyone except this girl.

"Maybe I'm used to you sleeping like a log" Beca's smile slowly spreads across her face.

"I only sleep like that because you relentlessly bang me until I'm exhausted" Chloe's hand contradicts the playful teasing by raking through her hair, and it brings a look of awe into Chloe's eyes that  _almost_  makes her let Chloe win.

"You weren't complaining while I was doing all that banging" Beca shifts her body closer until she can get more of Chloe's body heat. "In fact, I'm pretty sure you kept saying 'Don't stop' and 'More, right there, harder' so I was just doing as I was told"

Chloe's hand settles on the side of her neck and the redhead's mouth comes toward hers but stops in a light brush against hers and they refuse to apply pressure. " _That_  is because you need sex to be like that, I just want you to know I can take it" Beca reels back to look at Chloe, and she gets a hesitating confusion back. "What? It isn't a bad thing, Becs"

"I can do slow. I can do slow all  _night_." Beca was slightly offended when Chloe laughs it off like it was a joke. She  _can_  do slow. Chloe was about to crack a joke at her expense, so she surges forward and plants her lips against Chloe's.

* * *

What she didn't expect was for slow sex to be that intense with Chloe. The way she was taking Chloe before seemed like such a waste now. There was a completely different feel to it now that she had just given in to her feelings. Not that she put up much of a fight.

Chloe was well aware of her intensity, over the next month, any time Beca would have even the slightest hint of anger, Chloe would be on her too fast for her to act out. Nothing too bad had happened to test the limit of Chloe's control over her. Not until the redhead took her to an acapella celebration for something and she lost track of Chloe in the crowded inground pool full of dancing geeks.

The smell of alcohol was too strong, so she had to rely on her hearing to locate her girlfriend. Her mind ran away from her into a dark place, she thought Chloe was going to end up hurt or worse. And when her paranoia starts to get to her, someone grabbed her arm.

She convinced herself that Chloe was being attacked, and she had nothing holding her back from tearing through this crowd until she found her girlfriend. She rips her arm from the hand and ends up taking the person to the ground.

She hadn't intended on dislocating the shoulder of the girl, and when the yelling started, the crowd around her started moving out and away from them.

She lunges downward and her fangs release "Beca, stop!" she hears and pulls up at the last possible second to find Chloe running to her and shoving her off. When she looks down from beside the girl, her mind slowly clears and she finds Stacie there slowly rising. "Are you okay?" Chloe asks her Beta. Her girlfriend was completely ignoring her, and that was almost punishment enough.

"Yeah, we just… Beca needs to get it back in place" Stacie strains through the pain and turns to her.

Beca was hardly even able to look away from Chloe, who only just looked at her. "I-"

"Don't, Beca. Just fix her" Chloe says harshly, making her eyes drop to the ground before she moves to stand up and help Stacie up.

She glances at Chloe once more before raising Stacie's arm and giving it a quick shove back into place, which makes the whole crowd freak out at them. She would have normally laughed at that, but she could only stand there staring at her girlfriend as Chloe ignores her again to keep checking on Stacie. They start moving away, so she follows and hangs back a few feet.

She listened to every worrying question from Chloe, directed at her Beta. Someone else. And she just allowed it. They walked until they got to Chloe's dorm, but she doesn't walk inside. She sits outside against the wall and catches every word Aubrey squeals out about kicking her ass.

She was out there for ages before the door opened and there was Chloe, staring down at her in silence before moving down to sit at her side. She turns her face down to stare at the floor. "I don't know what came over you, but that isn't okay. Stacie's your best friend, and she's my best friend's girlfriend"

"I couldn't find you" she says quietly.

Which just seemed to annoy the redhead further. "So you just attack the nearest person? Why would you do that?"

Beca sighs loudly and turns to look into Chloe's eyes. There was no excuse, she knows it was an overreaction over her own thoughts. "Because I'm a monster"

"Don't even try that. You've gone so long withou-"

"I couldn't find you! You were who the fuck knows. How am I supposed to know how to fucking stop?" Beca huffs and starts rising, then Chloe grabs her and and pulls her back down against the wall.

"You've controlled yourself a thousand times since you've been with me, don't put this on me"

Beca stares across the hallway at the parallel wall "I'm not." she says quietly "I just don't know how to do it without your help"

"I can help. If you ever do that again, I won't be yours anymore"

Beca's jaw clenches, and this time Chloe starts rising, but she doesn't stop the redhead. "You can't do that. You're always going to be mine"

Chloe turns around and there was a short beat before the redhead speaks again "Not willingly" Chloe says before moving back into the room and leaving her to basically die out there alone from heartache.

It wasn't as if she killed Stacie. This was an overreaction and she didn't understand it. She could go in there and  _make_  them see her side. But when Chloe was happy, she was happy. Even from the other side of the wall, she feels Chloe's hurt.

So she just stays there against the wall and waits for forgiveness.

An hour passes before she sees another face, and it was Stacie walking out and stops suddenly as if it was surprising that she was there. "Hey. Why didn't you come in?"

"I can't yet" Beca says quietly as she takes her eyes off the brunette.

"Just say sorry to her, that's all she wants" Stacie says before slowly backing up. "I have to pee. Go in there? Please?"

Beca watches Stacie moving away and maybe there's a chance that she only needs to apologize, but it doesn't feel like it at all. Not after Chloe's threat. She rises up and knocks softly.

Chloe was the one to pull open the door and give her that unimpressed look that punches her heart.

She takes moments before she can speak "I'm sorry for scaring you and hurting Stacie. I freaked myself out and it was a stupid mistake, I'd die if you got hurt"

There was a long silence before Chloe steps forward and hugs her, she exhales hard and wraps her arms around Chloe tightly. "Please don't do it again"

"I won't, not unless someone  _is_  trying to hurt you" Beca says, which makes Chloe move back slowly to look at her.

"I get what you mean by that, but just make sure it's not someone playing around first?" Chloe gives her a smile, and she returns it with one of her own through relief.

"I don't forgive you" She hears from Aubrey, which makes her eyes move to the girl behind Chloe. She gives Chloe a look before dropping her arms from the embrace and walking to Aubrey.

"Do what you gotta do" she says quietly, and the words hardly left her mouth before a fist hits her shoulder quite hard. She didn't think Aubrey was strong enough to make her feel it.

"Don't ever hurt her again or I'll have to kill you" The blonde says. All of them knew it was a lie, but she agreed to the deal anyway.

* * *

Beca spent the whole week constantly making it up to Chloe, she even left the redhead to do things alone. Which had her almost clawing at the walls with anxiety, but Chloe came back unharmed and she'd have to spend the next hour on top of Chloe just to make sure the redhead still had her scent everywhere. She had to keep reclaiming her territory even though they were equal. Chloe understood what it was for the most part. It was all for her own peace of mind to make sure Chloe was never touched, especially by another wolf.

Being apart from Chloe had, over time, grown easier. She actually found herself being less anxious and started pining for the redhead in a less unhealthy way. The sex still happened, but she had zero control over that.

The next party, Chloe  _said_  they were going to part and Beca was put to the test. Thanks to the separation training, she didn't even feel a small bit worried, and when she found the redhead, she moved against Chloe's back and hugged her girlfriend until Chloe moved away from her and dragged her through the crowd to make out in the bathroom.

After a few months, she was pretty much a normal person. Full moons still had a small effect and Chloe just kept them both locked away in her dorm for a few days, which was good for her in so many ways.

She never experienced anything like this relationship before. This was it. Chloe was her mate for life and she was waiting for anyone to test that, because she  _will_  kill them if they touch her girlfriend. Or at the very least, punch them in the face and get Chloe as far away as she can.

Because Chloe is hers. And she's Chloe's.

Forever.


End file.
